Strangest Friends
by Aalina
Summary: Finished! More of a Sirius thing... Starts with them in their 7th year at Hogwarts and keeps going. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: The Group

Title: Strangest Friends  
By: Hanna Weasly   
E-mail: boy_bandz_suck@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: Three guesses, and the first two don't count.  
  
A/N: Well, I'm writing about two stories, but I have to write this one when I'm inspired, lol. Please respond and tell me what you think and what I could do to improve it.  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Lily scratched her ear, just like she did whenever she was nervous. She took a deep breath, and walked down the aisle of the train. She really hoped she was ready for whatever the heck she was about to do. Even she wasn't sure. She got to the door of the compartment she was about to enter. She did a quick self-evaluation of herself. She had a light green tank top on with navy blue hip-hugger bell bottoms on. (remember, we're in the '60s here ppl!) Her bright red hair was in a long pony tail that fell to her lower back. She rubbed the corners of her bright green eyes. She sighed and put her hand on the door handle.  
"Hey, Lily, what's up?" came a voice behind her.  
"AH!" Lily screamed, almost falling backwards.  
"Woah, Lil, you ok? It's just me," said the boy as people began to stare at the couple.  
"My God, Potter, you scared the crap out of me," Lily said, turning around to see her friend. He was fairly short for their age of 17, but made for it in his looks. He had jet black hair with intense blue eyes, that made any girl melt, behind his silver frames. His skin was slightly tanned and Lily guessed he had gone to Spain or France over the summer.  
"Then my job is done, good day," James said, smiling, then left her standing alone.  
"That freak," Lily mumbled, and opened the door.   
Lily stuck her head into the compartment, and smiled at her other friends, Sirius Black, a handsome 17-year-old who lived up to his name with black hair, Remus Lupin, who always had a mysterious aura around him and had sandy brown hair and was 17, Peter Pettigrew, the seemingly loser of the group who was rather chubby and almost a Squib who was almost 18, Jamie Williams, who had curly shoulder length blond hair and bright blue eyes and was Lily's best friendwho was 16, the youngest of the group, and birthdat was in October, and Tessa Scott, with chin length light brown hair and freckles speckled across her nose and was Lily's other best friend who was 17.  
"Hi, everyone," said Lily, sitting down between Sirius and Jamie.  
"Hi, Lily," said Tessa who was creaming Remus in a game of Exploding Snap.  
"How was your summer?" said Peter, who was very taken with Lily since the first day of Hogwarts.   
"Fine, thanks, Peter," said Lily politely.  
"We heard you scream. I take it James was out there," said Sirius said, grinning.  
"Yeah, I'm suprised he can look in a mirror," said Lily, laughing.  
As if on cue, James walked through the door and sat down across from Jamie.   
"Hi," said James, smiling.  
"You know something, I have no idea what you did, but I don't like it already," said Jamie, giving him a skeptical look.  
"You're right, you don't," said James.  
Lily shook her head and looked around. These were her closest friends. They were easily the most popular bunch of kids in Hogwarts, besides Peter. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Lily Evans, Jamie Williams, and Tessa Scott. The most wanted group of boys and girls in the Gryffindor House. 'Not that I'm bragging,' Lily thought happily.  
"So, Potter, what did you do?" Lily asked him.  
"Well, you know, Snape has been being some of a git, I'd say worse, but I'm a nice person," James started. Lily snorted and James continued, "Well, he was saying something gay about my name," he put on an odd voice, "'Potty, look it's Potty,'" he rolled his eyes. "Well, lets just say, that he's going to be on the potty for awhile now," James concluded, his eyes full of vengence.  
"Ah, so that would be why you bought all that Muggle Ex-Lax crap," said Remus, looking up from his game with Tessa.  
"Yeah, in a nutshell," said James leaning back and looking quite happy with himself.  
"You know, if he ever manages to have kids, they are going to hate your kids," Jamie said, shaking her head.  
"Damn, if he so much as lays a finger on one of my kids, I'll kill him," said James.  
"I'm sure you will," said Sirius, tying his shoe.  
Just then they heard someone run by yelling, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, POTTER! STOP THE TRAIN! I HAVE TO USE THE LOO!"  
They all looked at James and began laughing hysterically.  
"That, James, was your best plan yet," Tessa said between laughing.  
"Thank you, thank you," said James taking a bow.  
  
"Lily, come on, you've been in the bathroom longer than Snape has," said Jamie leaning against the door to the stall Lily was in.  
"I'm fixing my hair!" said Lily.  
"Do it out here! There's a perfectly fine mirror out here," Tessa said, who was putting some lip gloss on.  
"Fine," said Lily, walking out with her hair looking exactly like it did when she stepped into it twenty minutes ago.  
"How does it look?" asked Lily self-consiously.  
"Beautiful, now let's go!" Jamie said and pulled Lily out of the bathroom.  
They rushed into the Great Hall and saw Professor Dumbledore talking.  
"Great, Lil, we missed the Sorting," said Tessa.  
"Big deal, it's not the most exciting thing ever," said Lily as they walked past the Ravenclaw table and approached the Gryffindors. The quickly put their pointed hats on, which they all loathed, and sat down next to James, Sirius, and Remus.   
"Oh my, they decided to grace us with their presences," said James.  
"Shut up, Potter," said Jamie sitting down next to him. "If someone hadn't taken their own sweet time doing their hair..."  
"Hint hint, Lily," said Tessa.  
"Ah, in that case, totally understandable," said Sirius.  
"Shut it, Black," said Lily, and looked at Dubledore, pretending she was listening.  
"So, Lily," Remus whispered in her ear. "What did he just say?"  
"Shut up," said Lily, and pushed his head away.  
"As I was saying," said Dumbledore, and looked at the group of young adults, his blue eyes twinkling, "the seventh years are going to have a bit more, er, freedom, this year. There will be notices in all of the House Common-Rooms stating what will be tolerated this year. Now, everyone, eat!"  
With that, the tables were magically filled with food. Everyone instantly began to begin reaching across the tables for more food. Lily looked up at the enchanted ceiling, seeing it become to grow with pinks, oranges, and blues.  
"Wonder what we get to do this year," said Remus through a mouthful of chicken.  
"Dunno, but it better be cool," said James, gulping down pumpkin juice.  
"Knowing Dumbledore, it will be," said Sirius, stuffing peas into his mouth.  
"You three are really gross you know that," said Lily, sipping from her goblet.  
"What's it to you, Evans?" said James, spraying food onto Jamie, who was sitting next him.  
"Hm, thanks, James," said Jamie, taking her napkin and picking up a piece of meat and setting it on his lap. "For you."  
"Oh, I'm touched, Jamie," said James, smiling.  
"Hey, know what I just noticed?" said Remus, his face lighting up as though he had just learned a Patronus Charm over night.  
"What, Lupin?" asked Sirius.  
"James and Jamie have practically the same name," he replied, smiling widly.  
James and Jamie looked at Remus with looks of unbelief on their faces.   
"He's a quick one," Tessa said, helping herself to some pudding.  
"'Course I am," said Remus, taking the pudding from her.  
James looked at Jamie and said, "Did he just point out that are names are closely related?"  
"I think so," said Jamie.  
"How long have we known him?" asked James.  
"About 7 years now," said Jamie.  
"My god, Remus, you are a freak," said James, and then turned back to his food.  
"Ditto that," said Jamie, cutting her chicken into pieces.  
"Something funny just happened there, but I didn't quite catch it, did you?" Sirius asked Lily.  
"Nope," said Lily, and started to eat again.  
"Ok, as long as I wasn't the only one," said Sirius, shaking his head slightly.  
  
Back in the Gryffindor tower, there was a crowd gathering around where Professor McGonnagal had posted the supposed things that the seventh years were allowed to do. Sirius, who was taller than the rest, was looking over other seventh years heads to see and pass it on to his friends.  
"Oh, that's good... And that will be fun," said Sirius, enjoying the looks on his friends faces.  
"Sirius," said James warningly.  
"Boys, let me show you how it's done," said Jamie sweetly.  
She approached the crowd and went to a boy and said, "Excuse me, could you possibly let me through?" She added a melting smile.  
"Sure," the boy, Andy Peters, said, and moved by for her. He was looking at her dreamily and had a funny smile on his face. It gave her a straight shot to the paper.   
She turned, looked at the others, and nodded. She walked to the paper and said, "My god, people, there are more than one! You can take one, and frolic away!" Jamie ripped one off and walked back to her friends.   
"Here," she said and handed it to James.  
The paper looked like this:  
  
ATTENTION ALL SEVENTH YEARS!  
Headmaster Albus Dumbledore has out together a few things that  
the new seventh years are now allowed to have. These will be   
used as awards, and will also be easily taken away as punishme-  
nts. Here is the list:  
1: Seventh years will now be able to visit Hogsmeade every wee-  
end.  
2: There will be frequent feasts and balls this year, but the   
younger years will also be allowed to attend.  
3: Seventh years will be allowed to roam the hallways at night,  
as long as they are not starting chaos and havoc. They will al-  
so be able to walk on the grounds, except for the Whomping Wil-  
low.  
4: Seventh years will be allowed to go into the resricted sect-  
ion of the library without a signed permission slip from a tea-  
cher. But, if Madam Pince sees to it, this can be stopped.  
5: Seventh years will be allowed to pick which classes to atte-  
nd, as long as they pass each test with top marks.  
  
Sincerely, Minerva McGonnagal  
  
When the young adults finished reading, they looked aroung at each other.  
"What does number 5 mean? We get to skip classes?" asked Remus.  
"Guess so," said Lily. "I can't believe they are giving us so much slack. If we tried to any of this last year, we'd be dead."  
"The balls will be cool though," said Tessa. "Even though the younger years will be able to go."  
"And the Hogsmeade visits will be nice," said Sirius.  
"We can roam the grounds as long as we stay away from the Willow. Wonder why," said Jamie out of pure curiousity.  
"Good question," Remus said quickly, and then changed the subject. "How about the library, cool, eh?" 


	2. Chapter 2: Rat Hair and Tarot Cards

Title: Strangest Friends  
Author: Hanna Weasly  
E-mail: boy_bandz_suck@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: Same as before, and most likely won't change. Unless I make a big vat of Polyjuice Potion and make myself into J.K. Rowling, which most likely won't be happening any time soon.  
  
A/N: Thanks for replying..... THE ONE PERSON THAT DID! Please, I beg of you, reply so I know what you people think of this! I'm also not wearing any glasses as I type this, so I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes. They broke and notepad doesn't have any spell check.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Lily had her hands over her ears and was rolling in her bed yelling, "I DON'T WANT TO GET UP! I DON'T WANT TO GET UP! I DON'T WANT TO GET UP," over and over again.   
Jamie slipped on her robes and started to brush her hair. Tessa did the same, but was putting on eyeshadow.  
"Lily, don't we go through this every year?" asked Jamie, now pulling on her tennis shoes.  
"Yeah, and don't you think you could get over it?" asked Tessa.  
"Sure, why not," said Lily, stepping out of her four-poster. She looked terrible, due to the tantrum she just had in her bed.  
"Lily, hurry up," said Jamie impatiently, looking at her as Lily brushed her hair.  
"What's the hurry? We'll start the day sooner or later," said Lily.  
"Is this about a guy, Jamie?" asked Tessa, her eyes wide.  
"Ever notice how everything is about a guy with you, Tess?" asked Jamie, her arms crossed.  
"Ever notice how it usually is about a guy with you, Jame?" asked Tessa, her eyes smiling with her mouth.  
"I think you should shut up," said Jamie.  
"I think you both should," said Lily, putting on her robes. "Ok, I'm ready, let's go."  
"My God, Miss Lily Evans didn't take three hours in front of the mirror this morning," said Tessa.  
"You didn't even do make-up," said Jamie. "That's very unlike you."  
"Look at what I found in a magazine," said Lily. "You think of what you want your make-up to look like, then say, Beautious!" Then, magically, Lily's magic was on her face. "I've been wanting to try that all summer, but no. 'No magic outside of school!'" she finsished with a Professor McGonnagal mimic.  
"Very nice," said Jamie, looking at Lily with pure awe.  
"Teach us that, later," said Tessa, and pulled her two friends down the spiral staircase.   
"Somehow I think it's you with the guy thing," said Jamie.  
Tessa shot her the look of death, then walked into the common room. As usual, there was a mass of black cloaks talking and laughing. Lily, Tessa, and Jamie spotted the guys and made their way over to them.   
"Look, the girls have arrived," said Sirius, looking up from a game of chess.  
"Sure, whatever," said Lily, sitting down, her nose instantly into a magazine, Teen Witch.  
"So, who's winning," Jamie asked Sirius and James, who were both looking at the pieces with extreme concentration.  
"Me," they said in unision.   
"Doesn't it always happen like that?" asked Tessa.  
Just then, Professor McGonnagal rushed by, handing them their class schedules.   
"Seventh years! Hey, you six, I recommend you go eat," she said.  
"Nah, we usually don't eat breakfast," said Remus.  
"Well, ok then. I'll be seeing you after lunch. You do eat lunch, right?" she said, and walked away.  
"Is it just me, or is she being oddly friendly all of the sudden?" James said.  
"Yeah, kind of weird," said Jamie.   
"Oh, well, go James, it's your turn," Sirius said.  
  
  
  
"I hate Potions," said Lily, under her breath to Sirius, who was sitting next to her.   
"Who likes it, besides the Slyhterins?" Sirius muttered back to her while measuring a cup of bird spleen juices to but into their cauldron.  
"And they are just idiots," Lily replied, stiring they're Hair Potion.  
"I swear, this is so lame," Jamie said to James, who were sharing a cauldron in front of Lily and Sirius.  
"Really, when's the next time we're going to need Hair Potion? Last time I checked, most seventeen year olds have full heads of hair," James said, loudly.  
"Who knows. Maybe it's for Professor Harkins," said Remus, looking at their balding Potions teacher.  
"Would not be suprised," said Tessa, turning the heat on her cauldron up.  
"Now, I want you to try your Potions on the animals I am handing out," Professor Harkins' voice boomed and silenced them all. He had cages full of scrawny rats, toads, frogs, and other various animals. "If the animal sprouts hair, you have done yours correct, and you will not get an F. A D will be more sufficient." His eyes looked at the Gryffindor side of the room. "Not, get moving."  
James and Jamie took the rat that looked half dead in the first place, Lily and Sirius ended up with a rabbit, and Remus and Tessa got a frog with bumbs all over it.  
"It's a toad," said Remus.  
"Ok, whatever, just shove some of that stuff down its throat," said Tessa, looking at it with disgust.  
"Me? Why me? You do it!" Remus said, practically screaming.  
"Really, you can hardly tell which of you is the girl," said Jamie, holding hers and James rat's mouth open as he dropped some of the potion into it's mouth.  
"Hey, look!" James said as the rat swallowed the potion. It sprouted jet black hair, much like James'.  
"Yeah, we did it!" Jamie said, doing a dance with the rat in her hands.  
"Very good," said Professor Harkins with a sneer. "5 points to Gryffindor."  
When he was out of earshot, Lily said, "Did he just gove Gryffondor points? Impossible!"  
"Well, there's a first time for everything," said Sirius, who was dropping some of James and Jamie's potion into their rabbit. It instantly grew red hair, like Lily's.  
"Um, we need some too," said Remus, taking the last bit out of the cauldron. Their frog grew pale blond hair like Jamie's.   
"Well, now, let's see. 3 Gryffindor groups were able to turn their potion out right. Pitiful. But, we have 4 Slytherins. Very well. 100 points to Slytherin," Harkins barked.  
"That asshole," said James under his breath.  
"Shut up, he'll hear you," said Lily.  
"Don't worry, James. When you beat them to the Quidditch Cup, they'll be far out of the running," Sirius reassured.  
The bell rang and there was a mad rush to leave, mainly by the Gryffindors.  
"What's next?" Sirius asked.  
"Divination," said Lily, looking at her schedule.  
"Have you guys seen Wormtail? I haven't seen him around in awhile," asked James as they climbed up the tall spiral case to the tower.  
"Haven't seen him since yesterday on the train," Sirius huffed, passing Sir Caddogan who threatened him.  
"When are they going to get rid of that idiot?" Sirius asked.   
"He's the least of worries right now," said James. "We passed her classroom, c'mon."  
"Let's see, placing bets for how James is going to die this week," Remus said under his breath when they got into Professor Trelawney's room.  
"Drowning," said Jamie.  
"Nah, she's used that one before," Sirius replied.  
Just then Professor Trelawny made her appearance. She had her black hair in a bun, but it wasn't anything like Professor McGonnagal's bun, it was messy and falling out in various places. She had her regualar robes on with many many bangles. Her glasses were on her face, and her eyes looked enormous, as they normally did with the thick glasses. The room was full of a strange smelling perfume, that made them all feel sleepy. It was also very warm in the room, due to the roaring fire that was helping with the perfumey smell.  
"Hello, it is good to see you all alive and well." Her eyes flickered to James. "I see that my Eye was wrong in predicting your death once again. I am proud, dear boy. There are few times that Sybil Trelawney's Inner Eye has been proven wrong."  
Sirius snorted, and Professor Trelawney looked at him. "Is something wrong Mr Black?"  
"No, nothing at all," he said, trying valiantly to keep a straight face.  
"In that case, we shall move on. This year we are going to mainly be working on tarot readings and cards. Now, please, split into partners, and I will pass out the cards. Also, take out your texts and turn to Chapter 17," she said, floating over to a desk to pick up sone stacks of very old, very worn out cards.  
Lily and Tessa sat at one table, James and Sirius at the next, and Jamie and Remus behind them. Professor Trelawney gave each of the tables one stack of cards.  
"Today we are going to just deal with the Major Arcana cards. Now, have the partner with the cards lay them out, yes, like what Miss Ferris is doing. Ok, now, look in the books and see what each cards mean," she explained.  
Jamie laid out the cards, looked at them, and said, "Do you have any aces?"  
"Go fish," said Remus, grinning.  
Over by James and Sirius, James was telling Sirius what he thought each card meant.   
"Well, this one could be the lovers, ok let me see what that means. Commitment. Ok, then. And this one is the Devil, which means addiction. So you'll be commited to addictiom, I take it," James said, looking at his friend.  
"This is so stupid," Lily said. "These cards are so old, I can't make out the pictures."  
"Well, that one's the Fool. That better not mean I'm a fool," said Tessa.  
"No, dear," Professor Trelawney said, bending over Tessa, making her choke on her perfume. "The Fool means Innocence."  
"Ok, then," said Tessa, rolling her eyes.  
"Now, everyone, swich cards and do your partner," Professor Trelawney instructed them after about ten minutes.  
"Let's see, Jamesie-poo. You have the Emperor, that means, um, fatherhood. Ok, next card, the moon, that's deception, and um, and here's death, oh, fun, that means acceptance though, so maybe it's ok," said Sirius. "As in the words of Professor Trelawney, 'This is not a happy dealing.'"  
"My God," said James, rolling his eyes.  
"Hm, Lily, you have the Emperess, that's motherhood," said Tessa. "Hey, Si, didn't you just say that James has the Emperor?"  
"Don't say it, Tessa," said Lily warningly.  
"Just kidding, just kidding. Ok, what else do you have the Highpriestess, which is wisdom, which makes sense, because you are Head Girl," Tessa continued.  
"Alright, class. Now, gather up your cards. It seems we have more time, so we will now go onto the Minor Arcana. In the book, they explain the meanings on the next page. Very good, not just do the same as before," said Professor Trelawney, passing out more cards.  
"Just what we need. Let's see, James, I'm going to do you first. Here's the Cups 2, whatever that's supposed to mean. It's, um, love. Oh, how sweet. And this card is Swords 3, I guess, which means heartbreak. Wow, that makes sense. And this one here is Swords 10, which is defeat," said Sirius. "Very sorry," he added sarcastically.  
"Oh my," Professor Trelawney said when she walked to James and Sirius's table.  
"Oh no, is James going to die again?" Jamie said sarcastically, turning around.  
"Oh my, Mr Potter. I would be on your guard," the Professor said, ignoring Jamie's remark.  
James sighed. "Why should I be on my guard, Professor?"   
"Right, here, you have the 5 of Cups, grief, the 7 of Wands, challange, and here, the 10 of Swords, which means defeat. Mr Potter, you should be very careful, becasue, if I am not mistaken, you will be defeated, and," she paused, a look of grief on her face, "die!"  
Half the class gasped, mainly in sarcasm, the rest turned around adn rolled their eyes.   
"Professor, if James would have died as many times as you have predicted it, he would be a medical wonder," Lily said skeptically.  
"Miss Evans, look here, you have the same cards as Mr Potter does. You may die as well, if you aren't careful."  
Lily looked at the Professor and rolled her eyes. "Ok, I will."  
"That's good, now class, please gather your cards and pass them up, class will be over soon, I know it. My Inner Eye is telling me," said Professor Trelawney, addressing the class.  
"So is that clock," Remus said under his breath.  
"Now, class, for homework, give a brief description of each card you had dealed to you. Due next time we meet," she said, adnd disappeared into her office as the bell rang for lunch. 


	3. Chapter 3: Robes and Dates

Strangest Friends  
By: Hanna Weasly  
E-mail: boy_bandz_suck@hotmail.com  
  
A/N: Thanks so much for replying! I feel loved...   
  
Chapter 3:  
  
It was the next morning, and Lily was sprawled onto the couch in the Gryffindor Common-Room, using Sirius's leg as a pillow.  
"You do know that I feel extremely uncomfortable right now, right?" Sirius asked her, flipping through "Which Broomstick."  
"Yep," she said, reading yet again, another copy of "Teen Witch."  
"Ok, as long as we're all straight about that," he replied.  
On the other side of the room, James and Jamie were playing Wizards Chess, with Remus watching them, giving them each hints.  
"Oh, Jamie, he could put your king in check if you don't do anything about it," he was saying.  
"You, twit, what do you think I was TRYING to do?" James said irately.  
"Hey, thanks, Remus," Jamie responded, happily telling her pawn to take down the knight.  
They were watching the pawn beat mercilessly on the knight and drag him off the board, looking quite pleased with himself, when Tessa ran into the room dancing around with a flier in her hand.  
"Ok, what's going on?" James said, ripping the parchment from her hand. He read, "Attention years 4-7, the first dance is going to be held on September 21. Please be reminded that no years below the fourth will be allowed to attend, unless accompanied by an older year. Thank you, Professor Dumbledore."  
"The 21, that's tomorrow," Jamie said, looking at a calender hanging on the near wall.  
"I take it we'll have to wear dress robes, right?" Lily asked. She had rushed over when Tessa ran in. "I really don't like mine. I'm going to have to go to Hogsmeade."  
"Oh, poor Lily with no robes that match her new shade of eyeshadow," James said, rolling his eyes.  
"Well, what about yours, Potter. No offense, but putrid green, really isn't your color," said Sirius.  
"It was the only color left at Madam Malkin's!" James insisted.  
"Come on, James," Remus said. "We could all do with a Butterbeer, what do you say?"  
"As long as you all don't laugh at me when I'm getting fitted."  
"What's so embarrassing about being fitted for robes?" Tessa said, her eyebrow raised.  
"Nothing, but I also happen to know that you five are the largest lunatics I have ever known," James said.  
"Yes, and look who hangs out with us," Sirius said, putting his arm around James, smiling.  
"I know, yet, luckily, it hasn't rubbed out on me yet," he said, his head tilted and a faraway expression on his face.  
"You are such a freak," Jamie said. "Ah, check-mate."  
"What!?" James said, looking at the board as a Jamie's Queen's bishop walked in front of his own king, and beat on him.   
"Should have been paying attention there, Prongs," Sirius said, smiling.  
"That was fun, thanks, Remus," Jamie said and tilted back in her chair.  
From under the table, James kicked Jamie's chair out and she fell backwards, landing on the floor. There was a sudden hush that fell over the whole common room, and all eyes were on the table that James was sitting at, looking at Jamie on the floor, a smirk planted on his face.  
"You do know you look like Snape when you smile like that," Jamie said, glaring at James while standing up. "What's wrong with you people? Go away, skat, go to your classes! I'll beat the out of James later!"  
Everyone turned around, sadly, clearly wishing there would have been a fight to form right in front of them.  
"Oh, Jamie, did you fall? So sorry," James said.  
"You are such a poor loser," Lily said.  
"I know."  
"As well as a freak," she added.  
"Nah, maybe not that."  
"Yeah, actually, James, you are," Sirius said.   
"Thank you, oh best friend of mine," James said, smiling sardonically at Sirius.  
"So, are we all still going to Hogsmeade, or are the guys all mad at the girls and vice versa, or something?" Remus asked them.  
"Nah, just the girls against James. But, it's normally like that, isn't it?" Tessa said.  
"Too true," said Sirius. "Well, we best be off to class. Flitwick, right?"  
  
  
The next day, Jamie and James were back on speaking terms, but neither of them would play chess with each other. Lily, on the other hand, wanted them to still be angry at each other.  
"You enjoy us being p.o.ed at each other?" James asked Lily, unbelievingly.  
"No, I just think that you should apoligize to her," Lily responded.  
"Lily, do you honestly think that I would even acknowledge his presence if he hadn't apoligized?" Jamie asked her.  
"Oh, never thought of that one," Lily said.  
"You should be the blond one," James said.  
Jamie grabbed a fistful of James' jet black hair, and pulled it back so he was pulled backward.  
"Ow... please let go, Jamie," James was saying, almost doing a backbend.  
"What's wrong with being blonde?" Jamie asked him, eyeing him through as his glasses fell off.  
"Nothing, it's just that most people are really dumb when they are," Jamie pulled harder. "Well, most certainly not you, but you know what I mean!"  
"Watch it, Potter," Jamie said, smiling, letting go of his hair.  
"That hurt," he said, rubbing his scalp.  
"Oh, poor baby," Sirius said.  
"You messed up my hair, Jamie," James said, trying to flatten his always unruly hair.  
"Um, James, in case you didn't notice, your hair always looks like you've been dragged backwards by a centaur who is running through a thicket of rose bushes with really really really sharp thorns," Remus said. He then ruffled James' hair, just to make his really angry.  
"Are we at Hogsmeade yet? I might get a haircut too," James said, looking at the town at the end of the dirt path they were walking on.  
"Yeah, you're about due," Tessa spoke up.  
"Ok, enough hair jokes!" James said demandingly.  
"Hey, you brought it on yourself, Jamesie-poo," Sirius said.  
"And you are such an easy target, being as fragile as you are," Lily said.  
"Ok, I am not fragile, ok?"  
"Yeah you are, Mr I-Have-To-Stay-In-The-Hospital-Wing-For-Five-Days-Because-Of-A-Small-Fall-Off-Of-A-Broomstick," Lily said.  
"Hey, the Seekers always get a bad reputation. After all, it hurt, falling 50 feet," James said.  
"Yeah, and landing on top of me because I happened to be trying to stop a Slytherin from scoring, right under where you were falling," Jamie said. She was the Gryffindor Keeper.  
"Yes, but you do notice that he didn't score, right?" James said as they strode up to the Three Broomsticks.  
"Ah, it's my favorite Hogwarts troop," they were greeted by Madam Rosmerta. "Six butterbeers?"  
"Thanks, Madam Rosmerta, that would be great," Remus said to the very young bartender.  
"There, let's sit at that booth," James said, sliding in. Sirius and Remus slid next to him, the girls across from them. Just then-  
"Oy! It's Wormtail! About time, boy, where've you been?" Sirius said when Peter walked up, looking nervous.  
"Hospital wing, mainly. Um, Lily, I was wondering, would you, um, like to go to the dance with me," Peter asked, his cheeks flushing bright mauve.  
"Uh," Lily said, looking around wildly, trying to think of an excuse to not go with Peter.  
"Sorry, Peter, but she's going with, um, Sirius," Jamie said, coming to her friend's rescue.  
"What?! I mean, oh yeah," Sirius said, shooting Jamie a look of death.  
"Maybe next time, ok, Peter?" Lily said, smiling at Peter. "But, I do think that Marcia from Ravenclaw has been fancing you. Maybe you should ask her."  
"Thanks, Lily, later, guys," Peter said, looking not as disappointed anymore.   
When Peter was out of earshot, Sirius exploded, "I'M WHAT?"  
"Sirius, come on. You don't have a date anyway. Might as well go with Lily," Jamie said. "Besides, I wanted to save my best friend's hide, and you were the first person to come to mind, due to the fact that you are sitting directly across from me." She added the ending to rule out any ideas with Tessa about her having a "thing" for Sirius Black.  
"Come on, Sirius, it's not that bad. We don't even have to dance. Just go with me so Peter won't pester me," Lily said, pleadingly.  
"Fine. Jamie, next time say Moony or Prongs, ok?"  
  
  
It was about an hour later, and James and Lily were trying to find dress robe fabric. Lily decided on a dark emerald green, that made her eyes stand out, while James was still deciding.  
"I'm not sure. The dark blue or the red?"  
"Go with the blue," Jamie said.  
"Why? I need a solid explanation in case someone asks me, you know," James said.  
"Right. Ok, one, it brings out your blue eyes. Two, red just isn't your color, no offense. To bloody, I guess. Even though, it is one of our House colors. But still, the dark blue brings out your bright blue eyes," Jamie said, looking at him, her head tilted.   
"Think so?" James asked.  
"Take it from me. I have lived in Lily's dorm for the last seven years. I know what I'm talking about," Jamie said, waving her hand dismissivly.  
"Ok, but what type of fabric-"  
"My God, James! Let's go! You're worse than Lily," Sirius said, grabbing the nearest dark blue fabric to where he was standing, and throwing it at the shop owner.  
"Fine then," James said, standing on the stool, while the shop owner measured him up.  
"You know, I was thinking-" Lily started.  
"That's new," James interupted. "I'll send you a card to commemerate the moment.  
"Shut up. As I was saying. Since Sirius and I are going to the ball together, why don't the rest of us go together, like Tess and Remus, and James and James?"  
"What have I said about calling me that?" Jamie said.  
"Hey, my name rules," James said.  
"That sounds good, what do you say, Remus?" Tessa asked him.  
"Sure," Remus said.  
"What do you think?" James asked Jamie.  
"Hmm..." Jamie said, while circling James, as if sizing him up, and deciding what to do. "Well, you have a nice butt," she said, and slapped his butt when he got off the stool, holding his robes.  
"Hey, no touchy," James said, grabbing Jamie's hand.  
"Sure," Jamie said. "After all, you have really nice eyes."  
"Do I, now?" James said. "Well, you have really curly hair."  
"That's a compliment? I've spent half my life trying to straighten it out," Jamie said, running her hand through her extremely curly blonde hair.  
"Well, I like it," James said.  
"Ok, now, before you two kill each other, let's go," Sirius said, pulling the door open to the robe shop.  
As they walked through the door, a boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes was standing in front of it, looking somewhat flushed. It was Andy Peters.  
"Hey, Andy, what's up?" Remus said.  
"Er, not much, I was just, er, wondering, could I talk to, Jamie?" he said, his eyes landing on Jamie.  
"Crap," James said under his breath.  
Jamie grabbed James' hand, so Andy would be able to at least think they were a couple. "Sure, Andy," Jamie said, holding onto James' hand until their arms were streched, so it was pretty convincing they were going out.  
Jamie walked with Andy about a few meters away. "You, guys, go on. I'll be there in a couple minutes," Jamie told her friends.  
They walked away, but Andy didn't say abything until they were at least three shops away.  
"Um, uh, Jamie, are you and, um, James, you know..."  
"A couple?" Jamie suplied for him.  
"Yeah," Andy said.  
"Um, yeah, I guess you could say we are," Jamie said. "And, don't tell me, you were going to ask me to the ball, right?"  
"Yeah," Andy repeated.  
"Well, Andy, how about if I promise you a dance, ok?" Jamie said, smiling at the boy.  
"Ok!" Andy said, his face brightening.  
"Alright, see you then," Jamie said, turning and briskly walking back to her friends.  
"Well, you're still going with me, right?" James asked her.  
"Yep. I have to dance with him for one dance, though," Jamie said.  
"That's not that bad," Tessa said. "At least you were asked by someone other than your date." Just then Severus Snape walked up.  
"Um, Tessa?"  
"We have to go, right, Remus, honey," Tessa said quickly.  
"Yep, sweetie," Remus said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
  
~~~~~~~  
I know, it's short, but my notepad wouldn't let me type as much as I had on there before! 


	4. Chapter 4: Dances and Kisses

A/N: I know, the songs are a bit modern, but bear with me, ok? This is based on a true story, scary or what?  
  
Strangest Friends: Chapter 4  
  
  
That night, at 7:00 sharp, Lily, Jamie, and Tessa were in their dormitories, looking at their faces, to see if there was anything that Lily's charm didn't do.  
Lily had her red hair in a long french braid, with green ribbon flowing through it that matched her robes. She had her close fitting emerald robes on with brown sandals. And, because she did things thorough, she was wearing a short black skirt underneath with a white tank top on.  
Jamie had her blonde hair in an elagent twist with some of her curls falling out of it. She had dark violet dress robes, that, too were close fitting. She had black strappy heels on, so that she was now on the same height level as James, they were both quite short. Underneath, she had a short plaid skirt and a white t-shirt sweater.  
Tessa had her brown hair back in a clip, with half of it down and curled nicely. She had pale magenta dress robes, also close fitting, on with brown clogs on. She was wearing a knee length one piece, black, spaghetti strap dress on underneath.   
They all had a thing with their dress robes showing off their bodies.  
With a last look in the mirrors, the three grabbed their purses and left their dorms. They walked into the common room, with many jealous stares from girls as they walked to their dates.   
James was wearing his new dress robes, which did bring out his eyes, but clearly had done nothing to tame his hair. Sirius was wearing silver robes, his black hair done nicely, with what looked like some Muggle hair gel. Remus was wearing dark gold robes, his sandy brown hair also looked like he had done nothing with it, but looked handsome, all the same.  
"Ready?" James said, offering his arm to Jamie.  
"Yep," Jamie said, taking it, and they led the others out the portrait.  
When they reached the entrance, Andy was looking at Jamie, his mouth hanging open. He finally mouthed, "One dance!" and Jamie nodded.  
Inside the Great Hall, the teachers had decorated. There was streamers of, what looked like, butterflies and fairies. In other places, fairies were fluttering around. The enchanted ceiling was sparkling with stars, which were twinkling like Dumbledore's eyes.  
When most of the people had entered the Hall, Professor Dumbledore stood up.  
"This is one of the few dances that have been at Hogwarts over the many years. There is no occasion, just that I thought that there should be more fun directed towards the kids. There is also going to be some, er, kareoke, a Muggle tradition. I hope that many of you will participate. Now, please enjoy the cinging of Selena Moon!" he said and sat down. Then, on the stage, a young looking witch appeared, with long black hair and purple highlights. She began to sing her songs.  
"Kareoke? What's that?" James asked Jamie, who shrugged back, also being from Wizarding family.  
"It's this thing where people go up and sing to songs," Lily said. "It's a lot of fun!"  
"Ok," Sirius said, looking at her uncertainly. "Whatever you say."  
Selena was singing a fast song, which quickly ended and swiched to a slow song. The six teens stood up, walked to their date, and went out onto the dance floor.  
"Well, now isn't this nice," Sirius said, his hands on Lily's waist.  
"Isn't it though," Lily said offhandly, looking around.  
"Yo, stap out of it, girl," Sirius said, looking at Lily.  
"What?"   
"You be, my date," Sirius said, his eyes narrowing.  
"And you have bad grammar," said Lily, smiling at Sirius. "I know I'm your date. I wasn't planning on going with someone else, OK?"  
"Yes you were."  
"Was not."  
"Ok, let's not go through this and I'll just nod and agree, right?" Sirius said.  
"Ok," Lily agreed.  
On the other side of the floor, Tessa and Remus were having a chat, far more friendly than Lily and Sirius's.   
"Hey, um, Tess?"  
"Yeah, Remus?"  
"Well, I thought I'd tell you. If Lily hadn't thought up all of us going together, I was going to ask you anyway," Remus said, turning the color of Tessa's robes.  
"Oh, really, Remus?" Tessa said, her face brighting up. "That's so sweet! I would have said yes, too!"  
"Really?"  
"Really really," Tessa said, laying her head on Remus' chest and smiling happily.  
Remus, taken off gaurd, looked around, hoping for someone to save him. Seeing no one nearby, he put his hand on her back, hoping it was the right thing to do.  
Nearby, James and Jamie were looking at Tessa and Remus.  
"He's so clueless," James said, chortling.  
"Now, that's not nice," Jamie said, but was laughing just as hard as James.  
People began to shoot them nasty looks, which made them laugh more, but they contained their laughter.  
"So," James said.  
"Yep," Jamie replied.  
"Ever notice how extremely pointless these dances are?" James said. "All we do is stand around and watch half the school have public make out sessions."  
"True, but, James, you might as well admit it, half the time you are one of them making out," Jamie said, raising her eyebrows.  
"Shh, that's our own little secret," James said, twirling Jamie around.  
"Haha, that's what you think," Jamie said, and winked to indicate she was joking.  
Just then, Selena stopped singing and Professor Dumbledore went up on the stage and said, "Any kareoke takers? No? Well, then, I'm going to have to sing something."  
James and Jamie exchanged a look and shook their heads.  
Just then the Great Hall was filled with the music of "Dancing Queen."  
"Oh, crap," James said, his eyes already watering from laughter.  
"Friday night and the lights are low! Looking out for a place to go!" Dumbledore was singing on the stage, a large smile on his face.  
Half the school was laughing as hard as they could, grabbing their sides, and the other half was looking around, wondering if they would get in trouble for laughing. Dumbledore, on the other hand, was on stage, belting out the lyrics, with an obvious Snorus charm, smiling as big as ever.  
"Go on," Sirius said to Lily after Dumbledore got down. "You know you want to!"  
Lily gave Sirius a look, but then grinned evily. "OK!"  
She went up to Selena, told her the song, and climbed up onto the stage. Lily smiled at the crowd and winked at her friends.  
"Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want," Lily began to sing. Jamie groaned.  
"Who is that?" Sirius asked.  
"It's a Muggle band, The Spice Girls. Her sister, Petunia, listens to them," Jamie explained. "I aught to know. When I was at her house over the summer, she played them non-stop."  
As Lily was singing, "So here's the story for A-Z," James was thinking about the song he was going to sing. But, Remus reached the stage first.  
"What's Remus picking?" Jamie asked Tessa.  
"You'll see," Tessa answered with a sly smile.  
Remus climbed onto the stage and smiled at the crowd. He looked kind of nervous, like this was something he really didn't want to be doing this. He took a deep breath and sang, "Who let the dogs out...um...woof?"  
James and Sirius's mouths fell open, and they looked at each other. Lily, Jamie, and Tessa, on the other hand, were laughing extremely loud and were gathering stares, which happened often with this group.  
Remus finished his last "Woof?" and James ran to the stage before anyone else could. "Ha!" he said to a boy who sulked away.   
The piano filled the room, and everyone hushed for some reason. "I can't stand to fly," James sang. "I'm not that naive."  
Sirius and Jamie exchanged looks. "'Superman', Five for Fighting," Jamie whispered.  
"I'm just out to find, a better part in me," James sang.  
"Did you know he could sing that well?" Sirius asked Jamie. Jamie shook her head in responce.  
"Wow," Sirius said, his eyes trasfixed on James.  
"Jamie?" a voice came from behind her. It was Andy.  
"Hey, Andy," Jamie said, turning around.  
"Um, you wanna dance now, while James is up there?" he asked timidly.  
"Sure," Jamie smiled. "Sirius, when he comes back down, tell him I'll be right back, k?"  
"Sure," Sirius said.  
"Thanks, Si," Jamie said and walked with Andy to a nearby clump of people. She put her hands on Andy's shoulders and Andy put his hands on her waist. She looked up at James, but he was to into his singing to notice. She looked back at Andy, who had a look of amazment on his face. Jamie laughed inwardly.  
There were some glares from guys collecting on Andy, but Jamie just rolled her eyes. Finally, James' song ended, and she said goodbye to Andy, kissed him on the cheek, and rejoined her friends.  
"Well, that was fun," Jamie said.  
"You do know that that wasn't a slow song, right?" James asked Jamie.  
"Yes, but I just thought that since you were a bit preocqupied, so I thought that I'd take advantage of it," Jamie said quietly.  
"Ok," James said.   
"Woah, and I was hoping for a fight," Lily said, winking.  
"Don't you always?" Sirius asked.  
Selena was back on and singing, yet another slow song. The three couples split up and started dancing. Sirius was looking at a group of girls in the corner and Lily was close to slapping him. Tessa and Remus were in "love," I suppose you'd call it. James and Jamie kept apoligizing while Andy kept on walking by.  
"You know, I think he's stalking you," James said after Andy got his fifth cup of punch in the last couple of minutes.  
"Probably. Should I say something?" Jamie asked James.  
James shrugged in responce. "Do you want to start a whole big spiel though?"  
"Yeah," Jamie said absentmindly looking around for Andy.  
"He's over there," James said, rolling his eyes and jerking his head towards Andy.  
"Ok, I'll be right back," Jamie said. "Is that Ok?"  
"I'll come with in case we start a cat-fight."  
"A cat-fight is between two girls, James," Jamie said, making her way to Andy.  
"Sure it is," James said.  
Jamie walked up to where Andy was leaning against the wall. "What am I going to say?" she mumbled out the corner of her mouth to James.  
"I don't know, this is your deal," James said back.  
"Um, hey, Andy? Um, I was wondering, er, were you following me around?" Jamie said, blushing. 'This is so stupid,' she thought.  
"What?" Andy said, turning purple (yes, purple.) "Well, yeah, I suppose."  
Jamie sighed. "Why?"  
"I wanted to see if you and James were really a couple, you know, see if you were going to, uh, kiss or something," Andy said.  
"Oh, my God," James said from behind Jamie.  
"You what?" Jamie said, giving Andy a look. You know the one.  
"Well, uh," Andy stammered. "If you weren't going to kiss, I thought that that meant that we were going out, since we danced, you know."  
"What?" Jamie and James said together.  
Andy turned bright red. "That's what Severus Snape said to do."  
"Yeah, well, Severus Snape is an idiot," James said.  
Seeing one of his friends dissed like that, Andy got very offensive. "Oh, yeah, James?"  
"What?" James said, looking at Andy.  
"James, shut up..." Jamie said.  
"Well, prove it then. Prove it that you two are going out. If you don't, then Andy gets to go out with Jamie," a voice came from behind them. It was everyone's favorite Slytherin, Snape.  
"Aw, Severus, you got off the, hmm, what did you call it? Potty?" James said.  
Snape gave him a look of pure hatred and said, "Well? Are you going to prove it?"  
"No..." Jamie said under her breath.  
"Yes, we will, right, Jamie?" James said, looking at Jamie with a look of anxiousness in his eye. He could NOT be proven wrong by his rival.  
"Fine," Jamie said unwillingly.  
"Ok," James said and stood in front of her.  
"Be careful, Potter, or I'll have to hurt you," Jamie said under her breath, looking at him.  
"Yeah, yeah," James said, and leaned close to Jamie. Their lips met, and a bunch of people gasped around them. It wasn't often that you saw two people of the same clique kiss.   
"Oh, yeah, baby!" Lily whooped from nearby.  
"What?" James and Jamie both yelled, jumping back from each other.  
"Yay! They did it!" Lily yelled again, aproaching them.  
"Shit," James said.  
"Lily, go away," Jamie said, crossing her arms.  
"Booya!" Lily said, continuing to jump around her two friends.  
"Oh, God," Sirius said, from the other side of the crowd.  
"Woo hoo!" Tessa said, running to them.  
"Not you too," Jamie said.  
"I knew it! I knew you two had a thing for each other! That's why you're always getting into fights!" Tessa said, dancing around them.  
"What's going on over here?" said an authoritive voice.  
"No, not Dumbledore," James muttered.  
But, there he was. Professor Dumbledore, with his light blue eyes twinkling as brightly as ever.   
"Nothing, Professor!" Jamie said before a word could leave Tessa's mouth.  
"Ok, then, let us disperse a bit, kids!" he said, turning around and leaving.  
After he left, Lily looked at Jamie, smiled and did a little dance.  
"Yay!" Tessa said again. 


	5. Chapter 5: Realization and Terror

A/N: Thank yah for relying. I'm going to try and make it more appealing to you people that left some critisism (I can't spell worth crap), so reply again! (By the way, this will probably sound familiar, but darn. And this is also prety short cuz I ran out of ideas!)  
  
Strangest Friends- Chapter 5  
  
"Hee hee hee!"  
"You know, if you dno't wipe that annoying grin off you face, Lily, I'm going to do it for you," James said.  
The troop was walking back up to the Gryffindor Tower, and Lily was acting as if James and Jamie's kiss was something big. When, it wasn't.  
Lily put on a straight face, which instantly cracked into a smile again. "Am I annoying you Jamesie-poo?"  
"Lily, that's my name for him!" Sirius said.  
"Right, now that's really scary," Jamie said.  
"Where's Remus and Tessa?" James asked, changing the subject.  
"Back there," Sirius said, jerking his head behind them. "Love-birds, I take it."  
"I heard that," Remus yelled up at them.  
Just then there was a huge rush of people yelling and screaming from the top of the Tower. The ran down the steps pushing and trampling each other.  
"What's going on?" Jamie asked James, and he shrugged in reply.  
James grabbed someone's arm and yanked the person by them. It was Erin Power.  
"What's going on?" James asked her.  
"Th-the portrait, it's all ripped, it was, Y-You-Know-Who!" she said, jerked her arm free, and ran to the bottom of the stairs.   
"No way!" Lily said, looking at Erin's retreading back. "It can't be him!"  
You-Know-Who had just started to get strong and rise to power over the last few years. He was once in Hogwarts, but no one was really sure who he was in Hogwarts. They had never heard of him until he rose to power. It was a little known fact that he hated Professor Dumbledore.  
"Impossible," Tessa said, trembling.  
"Let's go," James said, and took a step up.  
"No!" Jamie shrieked. "Don't if he's still up there, James, he'll kill you."  
"Jamie, come on, I'll risk it," James said, looking at her.  
"No," Jamie said again. "If you do it, I'll, I'll, um, curse you!" She whipped out her wand. Her best class was Charms, so normally, everyone took her seriously, but James wasn't exactly normal.  
"Jamie, no," James said, putting his right foot onto the next step.  
"Don't you dare," Jamie said. Her mind was racing for a curse that wouldn't hurt him, but he couldn't block easily.  
Lily, Sirius, Remus, and Tessa was watching them. They had known the two practically all their lives. Both James and Jamie were extremely stubborn, and it was a wonder they hadn't killed each other earlier.   
"Um, Jamie, put the wand down," Lily said slowly.  
"James, come here," Sirius said trying to get him to chill out.  
"No!" Jamie and James said in unison, but them Professor McGonnagal ran by with Professor Dumbledore at her heels.  
"You kids better go down to the Great Hall," Dumbledore said, shooing the group away.  
"Thank you," Lily said and walked down the stairwell.  
Jamie put her wand back in her pocket. She and James trailed behind the others.  
"Um, James?" Jamie said.  
"Hmm."  
"Sorry."  
"Ok."  
"..."  
"I'm sorry too," James added. "I just, you know, wanted to know what was going on."  
"I understand. I just didn't want you to get hurt," Jamie said quietly.  
"It's ok," James said, and put his arm around Jamie. "I was being stupid."  
"That you were," Jamie said, smiling at him.  
Sirius looked over his shoulder and looked at smiled. He looked like he was about to say something sarcastic, but Sirius has a good heart, and just turned around, after winking at his best friend, which seemed worse than it really was for James.  
  
The whole school was down in the Great Hall, and there was a buzz of excitment. Lily and James were the Head Girl and Boy, and were supposed to be keeping the noise down, but they wanted to know what was going on themselves.  
"Ok, does anyone really know what happened?" James shouted over the noise.  
There was a chorus of no's and many people shook their heads.  
"Think that Dumbledore will tell us anything?" Lily asked.  
"Maybe, I dunno," James replied.  
Just then, Tessa gasped and said, "Look!"  
Over in the corner was Peter, shaking all over and looking very scared.  
"Wormtail, are you ok?" Remus asked when the group approached him.  
"Y-y-yes," Peter replied shaking as he looked up.  
"No, you aren't," Lily said. "Don't worry, Dumbledore will make sure You-Know-Who leaves."  
Peter jumped at "You-Know-Who," and sort of just glazed over.  
"Um, we'll leave you alone for now," James said, motioning for them to leave.  
"Don't worry, Peter," Jamie said, and put her hand on his shoulder. "It'll be ok."  
The six walked away from him in a worried silence.   
"D'you think he'll be ok?" James said.  
"Yeah, he's just shook up," Sirius said, looking at Peter who was weeping in the corner.  
"I hope so," Tessa said.  
"Come on, we might as well try and get some sleep," Lily said and walked over to a far corner.  
"Like that's gonna happen," Sirius said.  
"To true," James said, unrolling a poofy purple sleeping bag.  
"Well, at least tomorrow's Saturday. We can sleep all day tomorrow then," Jamie said, crawling into her own.  
"Well, g'night all," Remus said.  
Everyone mumbled a responce and stared up at the enchanted ceiling, couting stars.   
"Look, the Big Dipper," Lily said, pointing.  
"What happened to good night, Lily?"  
"Ooops, sorry."  
After about five minutes of silence, and no one coming even near to sleeping, a small voice said, "Hey, um, James?"  
James sat up in his sleeping bag and saw who was talking. It was Erin Powers, the girl who he had stopped before. She had a short pixie cut for her black hair and had dark skin. She was a Gryffindorprefect, but that's all that James really knew about her.  
"Hi, Erin," he replied.  
The others, I'd go into names, but that would be to long of a list, turned over and looked at Erin.  
"Um, James and Lily, since you're head boy and girl, I thought I should tell you this," she said quietly.  
"Ok..."  
"Well, the thing is, I was one of the first people up there and actually saw You-Know-Who. Well, for one thing, it wasn't very pleasent. But, well, his face was all funky, you know? And, uh, well, he was yelling and screaming about how he had to kill two people to ensure his survival, or something like that," Erin said this all pretty fast, and she looked very frightened at the prospect of talking about it.  
"Ok, thanks, Erin. We'll tell Dumbledore, ok?" James said, reassuringly.  
"Ok," she said and ran back over to her friends.  
"This is not going to be fun, it is?" Sirius sighed, turning back onto his back.  
"What made you think otherwise?" Remus asked. 


	6. Chapter 6: Feint or Flight

A/N: I've had requests for more Lily and James, but come on people! I love the Lily and James thing, cuz, omg, they had a kid together! But, my name is Jamie, and I have a thing for the idea of James being all hot and all, and they I was named after a James, so let me pretend, ok! After all, I was doing a bit of foreshadowing in Rat Hair and Tarot Cards, so I'll get there. This isn't going ot be a whimpy 5 chapter fic, especially when this is the sixth chapter! By the way, I have no idea what I'm going to write in this chapter, so I apoligize if it's really dumb! I'm having a writer's block. It you have any ideas, e-mail me at boy_bandz_suck@hotmail.com  
Disclaimer: I own Jamie and Tessa, but that's it. Some of the plot too, but I got some ideas from JK's books!  
  
Strangest Friends  
Chapter 6: Feint or Flight  
  
Lily woke up the next morning after an almost impossible to sleep night. She streched her arms and yawned loudly, then remembered where she was. She looked up at the enchanted cieling which was having rain pouring down hard and grey clouds. She sighed and sat up. Her friend's were all asleep, so she fixed that.  
"Wake up!" she said loudly to them, so that she wouldn't wake up all the people around them.  
"My god, Lily, you're annoying," Sirius said.  
"Well, aren't you just a little ray of sunshine this morning," Lily said while rolling up her sleeping bag with much difficulty because she was in the middle of their little group and kept on stepping on Remus' and Sirius' legs.  
"Where's Jamie and James?" Remus said, sitting up.  
"Dunno, maybe their getting down and dirty," Sirius said with a wink.  
"You are such a gross and demented child," Tessa said. "There's a Quidditch game and Alex Wood called for an early practice."  
"And you would know this, how?" Lily asked.  
"Come on, you actually think I slept?" Tessa asked, getting out of her bag, still in her dress robes. "I kept on expecting You-Know-Who to barge in and kill us all."  
"Hm, such a nice thought," Sirius said.  
"When's the game?" Remus asked. "And who're we playing?"  
"11:00, like always, and Slytherin," Sirius said.  
"I'm suprised Quidditch is still on," Lily said, throwing her sleeping bag on a pile in a corner. "You know, with last night and all that."  
Remus tied his sleeping bag up, and said, "Well, they must be sure You-Know-Who is gone, otherwise they wouldn't keep it going."  
"Yeah, suppose so," Lily said.  
"Anyone have the time? My watch is in my dorm," Sirius asked.  
"Gee, Sirius, let's look at the big clock over there," Remus said pointing. "Do you need help reading it too?"  
"Yes, daddy, I do," Sirius said.  
"Ok, see the big hand? It's pointing to the nine. And the little one? It's pointing to the 45," Remus said as though he was talking to a kindergartener. "So, what time is it?"  
"Um," Sirius said, scrunching up his forehead and acting as though this was a big deal. "45:9?"  
"You two scare me," Lily said, sitting at the Gryffindor table as the food began to fill it up.   
  
It was one hour later (10:45, if you have trouble with time like Sirius), and the whole school was out in the stands, ready for a good Quidditch game. Gryffindor versus Slytherin was always worth watching, due to the many fouls and gore that came out of these games. Bludgers always had tendencies to hit people very often, as well as people hitting other people.  
"I'm nervous," Jamie said to James as they waited for the game to start. She was the Keeper of the Gryffindor team and always seemed to get beat up by bludgers and quaffles and Beater clubs when they played Slytherin.  
"Hey, don't worry about it," James encouraged. "You're the best Keeper this team has seen, not to mention you've been here since our second year." James was the Seeker (imagine that one!) and always seemed to get the Snitch easily. They've gotten the Cup five years in a row.  
"Yeah, and so have you," Jamie said with her eyes crossed and making faces into the mirror. "Think if I do this the Chasers will stay away?"  
"Sure," James said, shaking his head.  
"Come on, guys, we have to get out there," Alex Wood said shakily. He was always very tense when they were about to play a game, especially when it happened to be Slytherin.  
Now, before I go on, I'm going to say who's all on the team. James is the Seeker and Jamie is the Keeper, as you already know, Alex Wood was a chaser as well as captain. His fellow Keepers were Maria Johnson and Andy Spinnet. Melisa and Meranda Bell were the Beaters, and also twins. All of them were seventh years, so the Gryffindors were going to have to find a whole new team next year.  
The team stood tensely awaiting the whistle. When the whistle blew, they got onto their brooms and flew into the stadium.  
"And here's the Gryffindor team, Williams, Wood, Johnson, Spinnet, Bell, Bell, and Potter! Five time winners of the Hogwarts Quidditch Cup in a row," said CJ Jordan was saying from the teacher's stand. He announced all of the games, and was always, very baised.  
"Here's Madam Hooch, letting the Bludgers out, then Snitch, look at that thing go! Here's the whistle, and they're off! Quaffle goes to Wood, passes to Spinnet, then Johnson, look at them streak down the field! Johnson approaches the Slytherin Keeper, attempting to score, come on Maria! GRYFFINDOR SCORES! 10-0 Gryffindor! Slytherin in possesstion, Grey is streaking down the field with the quaffle, not passing, gee, what a nice guy. Approaches Jamie Williams, excellent Keeper, and quite nice looking-"  
"Jordan!"  
"Sorry about that Professor! Well, Grey attemts score, come on Jamie, she blocks! I don't believe it! She blocked it! Great find of Wood's. Now, Gryffindor in possesstion, quaffle goes to Spinnet, oh, watch out for that bludger! Good save from one of the Bells, can't tell which, and Spinnet passes to Wood, Wood to Johnson, back to Wood, and ANOTHER SCORE FOR GRYFFINDOR! 20-0!"  
James was high above the field, trying to find any sign of the snitch. So far, all he's seen was the streaks of green and scarlet, but none of gold. Lucious Malfoy, the Slytherin Seeker, was tailing James, and he was getting sick of it.  
"So, is this how we're playing?" James muttered, looking at Malfoy out of the corner of his eye.  
He gripped his brromstick and went into a steep dive.  
"Has Potter found the snitch already?" CJ said, suprised.  
All of the players stopped moving besides James and Malfoy. James smirked at Malfoy.  
"Wood!" Jamie yelled. "Wood!"  
"What?" Wood yelled back, swooping over to her.  
"He's feinting! Keep playing!" Jamie hissed to him.   
"How-"  
"Play!"  
"Oh, ok," he said and flew over and put the quaffle into the hoop without difficulty.  
"GRYFFINDOR SCORES! 30-0! Still not sure what's going on with Potter," Jordan said.  
Just before he was going to hit the ground, James pulled his broom up. He wasn't the best flier in the seventh year for nothing. There was a loud crunch of Malfoy hitting the ground, and James discovered his plan worked. James flew past Jamie and gave her a high five.  
"A beautiful Wronski Feint by James Potter! He's easily one of the best fliers in all of Hogwarts. Now, Slytherin is in possesstion and the game goes on," Jordan continued. "Oh no, Slytherin scores in the confusion, 30-10."  
James used the time that Malfoy was being felped by Madam Pomfrey to search for the snitch without interference. He wasn't up in the air for five minutes, when Malfoy was back up, sneering at James.  
'God, I hate him,' James thought bitterly, but then he saw it.   
The snitch was fluttering about five feet above Jamie, who was now blocking an attempt of scoring. James soared over to her, and Malfoy looked around, not sure if he should follow, in fear of him getting hurt again.   
"Come on," James urged his broomstick, as Malfoy saw the snitch too.  
"This is for real people!" Jordan said.  
"Move!" James said to his broomstick. It wasn't the best one out there, but he was quite fond of it.  
"Slytherin scores 30-20, while Williams is watching Potter. They aren't going out are-"  
"JORDAN!"  
"they? Because I wouldn't mind asking her to the next dance."  
"JORDAN THIS ISN'T A GOOD TIME TO DISCUSS YOUR SOCIAL LIFE!"  
"Oh, of course, Professor. No... Slytherin scores again, come on, Williams, pay attention, 30-30."  
James looked at the snitch, his arm outstreched and was just feet away from it. Jamie backed up in fear of getting hit by either James or Malfoy. Just then, James closed his fingers around the small gold ball, which was strugling to get away.  
"GO POTTER! GRYFFINDOR WINS 180-30!"  
"Yay, James!" Jamie shouted.   
James circled around her, smiling, and floated to the ground. As soon as he was on the ground, he was mauled over by team on their brooms. They were in first place for the cup. Just like always. 


	7. Chapter 7: Cat and Wolf Fights

A/N: I'm inspired at the moment, so here goes. I'm going to enjoy writing this chapter, for some reason. I'm always kind of into making people p.o. ed at each other, why is beyond me... Maybe it's because I have no life. Please say it's not that... : ) I had to use Cadogan, cuz he's a freak!  
Disclaimer: Not mine, big suprise there!  
  
Strangest Friends  
Chapter 7: Cat and Wolf Fights  
  
"We won, we won, we won," Jamie said, dancing on the steps up to the Gryffindor Tower. Her Quidditch robes were muddy from when they all killed James on the field.  
"Big suprise, big suprise, big suprise," Sirius said, dancing mockingly.  
"Shut up, shut up, shut up," Jamie said, kicking Sirius in the shins.  
"Why are we saying things three times, why are we saying things-"  
"Sirius, shut up," Lily said, rolling her eyes.  
"Ok, ok, ok," Sirius said with a sly grin.  
"Where's Remus and Tessa?" Jamie asked.  
"Where's Remus and Tessa, where's Remus and Tessa," Sirius said under his breath.  
"If you don't cut that out," Lily threatened. "They never came down. We waited in the enterance hall, but they never came out of the dormitories."  
"You don't-"  
"Sirius, don't even say it," James said.  
"Ok."  
"Did they get a new portrait for the door? When James and I came up for our robes, it was still being guarded by McGonnagal."  
"Yeah," Lily said. "It's not the greatest one though."  
"Who?"  
"Sir Cadogan. You know, the one on the way to Divination," Sirius said, rolling his eyes. "'I challange thee to a joust!'"  
"Ah, he's friends with Sirius," James said. "Remember that one time when he freaked out when you went up there?"  
"Yes, Potter, I do," Sirius growled. "Nearly crapped my pants."  
James doubled over in laughter. "It was so funny!"  
"Sure it was," Lily said, walking up to the portrait. "Fairy lights."  
"You may enter, fair lady," Sir Cadogan said, bowing low.  
Jamie stepped into the portrait hole, but Sir Cadogan closed on her leg.  
"Ow! Hey! I need that!" Jamie said, trying to pull the portrait off her leg.  
"You did not say the password, you imposter!"  
"Hey! Get off of her," James said, trying to pull Jamie's leg out.  
Sirius, of course, was laughing in the hallway.   
"You know how stupid you two look?" Sirius asked.  
"Fairy lights!" Jamie gasped, and the portrait swung open, making James fly into the wall.   
"You may enter, but I'm going to remember this, imposter," the knight in the portrait said.  
"Yeah, and so am I," Jamie said, helping James up.  
"Fairy lights!" James and Sirius declared together and went into the common room, afraid for their lives.  
But, the sight in there was even worse.  
"My GOD, Remus! I can't believe you!" Tessa was yelling.  
"What's going on?" James whispered to Lily.   
"I dunno," Lily said, looking at the two in suprise. "I suppose this answers where they were."  
"Tessa! Just because-"  
"Don't you Tessa me! Remus, you have been very mysterious lately, and I want to know why!" Tessa said, her hair all over.  
"Tessa, you're making us like an old married couple! We've been going out for a week!" Remus yelled. "You aren't my mother or anything!"  
"Remus, you just don't get it, do you," Tessa said, putting her head in her hand.  
"Don't get what?" Remus asked, crossing his arms.  
"Remus, you are doing everything that adds up to you cheating on me!" Tessa said, looking at Remus in disbelief.  
"What?!" Remus yelled. "Me? Cheat on you? I've never been more insulted in my life!"  
"Come on, Remus! You were gone three days last week, and didn't tell anyone why, not even me, your girlfriend! Why not? I'm sorry, but I think that your mother get's sick far to often," Tessa said.  
"You know what, Tessa?" Remus asked, throwing a chess game off of a table in anger. "This isn't going to work. You don't need to know every little event that happens in my life!"  
"Fine," Tessa said, looking at Remus, and backing up. "Fine, but don't come crying to me when you are lonely."  
With that, she disappeared into the girl's dorm.  
"Oh, wow, Remus, are you ok?" Jamie asked, rushing forward to him.   
Remus sat on a couch, looking at his friends with tears in his eyes.   
"I can't believe that just happened," Remus said quietly. "I, you guys know me, I hardly ever lose my cool like that."  
"It's ok, we know," Jamie said quietly, sitting down next to Remus.   
James and Sirius looked around uncomfortably and Jamie nodded slightly. With that, they dashed to their dormitory.   
"I'm gonna... go talk to Tasha," Lily said, and Jamie and Remus watched Lily walk into the girl's dorms.  
"You going to be ok?" Jamie asked Remus.  
"I don't know what happened," Remus said, looking at Jamie.   
Jamie nodded. "It happens to the best of them," Jamie said. She noticed that there was a long scratch down the side of his cheek that she had never noticed before. He also had some bruises that were unfamiliar to her. His normally brown eyes looked dull and hollow.   
"Yeah," Remus said quietly.  
"Why were you fighting?" Jamie asked.  
Remus looked at her again and said, "You know something? I don't know. It just, you know, happened. One minute we were playing chess, the next we were yelling and screaming at each other." He stood up suddenly and walked over to the fireplace.   
"It's ok, Remus. Tessa gets over stuff fast," Jamie said from the couch, looking at her friend. Remus and Jamie had never been very close, but seeing him like this hurt.  
"Yeah, but, Jamie. I don't think I can get over it," Remus said, turning around sharply. "She accused me of cheating on her. It's not my fault I'm a were- crap."  
"You're a what?!" Jamie screeched, standing up.  
"Jamie, you can't tell anyone," Remus said desperatly, running over to her. "Not Lily, not Tessa, not anyone. Only Sirius, Peter, and James know."  
"How-What-Why?" Jamie stammered. She had just found out her friend was a werewolf, and she was brought up thinking that werewolves were evil.   
"Please," Remus said, grabbing Jamie's arm as she tried to back away. "Jamie, I'm your friend. I have been for years. You know that I'm not like the other ones are. You know the Whomping Willow? Well, quite frankly, I don't think I'm going to be able to get past that. Now, please, Jamie, you have to trust me."  
Jamie looked at Remus uncertainly. "Why didn't you tell us? We had a right to know."  
"I couldn't, Jamie. You know how everyone is saying that werewolves are evil and all that, well, quite frankly, I have had no friends. I thought that there was no chance in the world I was going to get into a school. I turn into a werewolf once a month. You know how bad that is? It's like PMS, times fifty," Remus explained. "Believe it or not, it's like I'm a girl, and I don't like it."  
Jamie couldn't help but smile. "Remus, you have to tell Tessa and Lily."  
"But-"  
"Remus."  
"Fine," he said. "But, if they say or do something irational, you're dead."  
"Well, maybe not Tessa, you know how she would act if she found out something bad about a 'traitor'" Jamie said.   
"Ok, you tell Lil."  
"You do it!"  
"No, I'm going to bed. Goodnight," he said, and disappeared into the boy's dorms. Then, he stuck his head back out, and said, "Jamie, please, don't tell her."  
Just then, the rest of the Gryffindor house came in from dinner. 


	8. Chapter 8: Writing on the Wall

A/N: I have one idea for this chapter, and it isn't even the main plot, so I apologize greatly if it's really bad! Thanks for reviewing all my loyal and faithful fans! ; ) As always, please reply after you read this, so that I can make any changes to suit all ye readers.  
Disclaimer: If Harry Potter was mine, I would be quite happy. But, I don't so you can't sue me, mwa ha ha!   
  
Strangest Friends  
Chapter Eight: Writing on the Wall  
  
It had been one month since that fateful day with Tessa and Remus's fight. They avoided each other, and when they did happen to be together, they wouldn't talk or look at each other. It looked as though their friendship was over, when they had only gone out together for one week. It was now late October and it was oddly cold. The crew was out by the lake, except for Remus, who was having a fun experience. You know what I'm talking about. Tessa was with them too, mainly because Remus wasn't there. Jamie had been true to Remus's word, and Lily and Tessa thought he was at his grandmother's.   
"I'm so cold, why are we out here?" Sirius asked, blowing on his fingers.  
"Because we're supposed to meet Hagrid," Lily said, then sneezed.   
"We were supposed to meet him her a half hour ago!" Jamie said, looking around the lake.   
"Can we pleeeaaase go up?" James whined.  
"Puh-leeeeaaase?" Sirius and Jamie said in unision.  
"Fine," Lily said, whiping her nose. "But don't come crying to me if Hagrid gets all pissed off."  
They walked up to the school in a not so silent manner. This was beacause of frequent sniffing, coughing, and sneezing.  
"Will you guys please stop milking it?" Tessa demanded. She hardly ever got sick.  
The other four glared at her. Just then, there was a strange sound from the direction of the Whomping Willow.  
"What was that?" Lily asked.  
"What was what?" James, Sirius and Jamie said in unison. "Didn't hear anything!"  
"Um, sure," Lily said, her eyes on the tree.   
"There yah are!" they heard a booming voice say from behind them. "I was lookin' all over fo' yah!"  
"Hi, Hagrid," Lily said. "We had been waiting for you, but you never showed up."  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Hagrid said quickly. "I jus' need yahr 'elp. Thin' yah can 'elp me out?"  
"Sure," James said in monotone, then blowing his nose.  
"James, yah aught ta go tah Madam Pomfrey 'bout 'at 'old!" Hagrid said while leading them to his pumpkin patch. "I need 'elp takin' 'em up to the castle. Wanna give me a 'and?"  
The pumpkins were twice as tall as Sirius and at least twenty times as wide. The teenagers were looking at them with their mouths open.   
"Holy crap," Tessa said under her breath.  
"Beau'iful, aren't dey?" Hagrid said, smiling widely. "Come on, now, yah can roll 'em up da 'ill!"  
He was already halfway up when the five of them found one that was small enough for them to push. After much effort and being quite exhausted in the end, they got one pumpkin into the enterance of the school. They were all trying to catch their breath when Hagrid came up with his third pumpkin.  
"Yah tired already?" Hagrid asked as Professor McGonnagal used Wingardium Leviosa charm to direct the pumpkins into the Hall.  
"And WHY didn't you think of that, Miss Head Boy and Girl?" Sirius turned and asked James and Lily.  
"Uh..."  
"Lemme get back to you on that one, Si."  
"Well, I think tha's it, kids," Hagrid said, smiling down on them. "'anks fo' yah' 'elp!"  
With that he turned and went back down to his hut on the grounds.  
"He seemed in a really good mood," Tessa said as they climbed the many stairs to the Gryffindor commonroom.  
"I'm gonna go down to Madam Pomfrey," James said, scrunching up his nose. "Maybe she can do something about my cold."  
"See yah, Potter," Sirius said. "Anyone want to play chess?"  
"I will," Jamie said. "I need to go and get my set though. It's in my trunk."  
"I'll get it for you, Jamie," Lily said. "I'm going up there anyways."  
The common-room was almost deserted, which was odd, becasue it was a Saturday. But since the You-Know-Who incident, it may be because of that. No one really felt to safe in their dormitories at night.  
Tessa flopped into an armchair and sighed. She had been avoiding Remus for a month now, and she really was getting sick of it. Whether she liked it or not, she really did like him.   
Just then, James bursted into the commonroom with smoke coming from his ears. He had an annoyed expresion on his face.  
Sirius smirked and said, "Goes well with your hair, Jamesie."  
"Shut your face," James said, storming to the couch and sitting down. "I hate being sick."  
"Yes, but it really does clear up your sinuses," Jamie said.   
"You sound like Pomfrey."  
"That's what she told me last time I had a cold."  
"Ah."  
"Yep."  
"Hey, what's taking Lily so long?" Sirus asked.  
Right then, there was a bloodcurdling scream heard from the girl's dormitory.   
"Oh, my God, Lily!" Jamie said and ran up the stairs. Tessa, James, and Sirius followed her up the winding staricase.  
When they reached the three girl's room, Jamie pushed the door open.   
"Lily, are you, oh my..." Jamie said, but stopped seeing the room.  
The room, which was normally neatly organized, except for Lily's side, was a complete mess. The trunks had things strewn everywhere, the bed sheets were pulled off, the curtains ripped on the four posters, the window was broken as well as the mirrors, the picture in their room was empty, but also had a large rip across it, much like the Fat Lady's had been. That wasn't the worst of it. Lily was shakily pointing at the wall behind the other four. They slowly turned around and there, in what looked like blood, was scraled a message which said, "Watch all you friend's of the Potters, for your time is drawing near, very near..." Under it was smeared blood.  
"Oh my, God," Tessa said.   
James was shaking. "What..."  
"Oh, Lily," Jamie said, walking to her friend who was now crying.   
"I'll go get someone," Tessa said, sprinting down the stairs.   
James sat down by the fireplace and buried his face in his hands. He was undoubtably crying as well, but he couldn't show it around Sirius. Lily walked over and sat next to James. She layed her head on his shoulder and cried. James put his arm around her and they cried together. I suppose you could say that was the start of their relationship. Very romantic. Jamie crossed her arms and trued to warm herself up because she was shivering. She wasn't crying. Yet. She closed her eyes and sighed. When you breathed, you could just smell the blood. The thought made her feel sick to her stomach, so she leaned against a wall (not the one with blood on it) in case she fainted. She opened her eyes and Sirius was standing in front of her. Sirius was at least a foot taller than her, she wasn't blessed with height. His brown eyes were filled with tears, but he seemed to be trying to keep them in. Jamie blinked, and her own tears began to flow down her face. She took a step towards Sirius and they wrapped their arms around each other and cried.   
They heard footsteps coming up the stairs and looked to the door, and saw Professors Dumbledore and McGonnagol. They both had stricken looks on their faces and Dumbledore's eyes had lost all sparkle. They looked from the two couples, to the mess, to the writing on the wall. Dumbledore's eyes filled with hatred, then to sympathy when he looked upon the four crying teenagers.   
"I'm going to have to alert the Ministry and get some officials down here. I'm sure they'll want to check this out," Dumbledore said, his voice lacking it's usual gaity. "You three girls can sleep in a spare dormitory on the top of the tower. Take any belongings that you want, clothing and such and hurry up. Please stay there for the night, don't come out until dinner. Same with you boys. Now, off you go."  
He turned and left. Professor McGonnagal looked at the teens with sympathy and gave a sad smile. "I'm sure there won't be any classes tomorrow, so do alert the others that my essay will not be due."  
She left with the swish of her cloak.   
The three girls silently began to put their things into their trunks. The boys helped, picking up things and guessing at whose trunk it belonged in. They took their things into an empty dormitory. Lily started the fire, as Jamie laid out her things. Her hands were still shaking. She had a pair of gloves on to keep them at a normal temperature. Tessa was sitting on her bed, staring into space. Sirius had taken one of Jamie's quills and some parchment and was writing letters to their parents.   
Finally, James said something. "Why? Why me? I mean, out of all the seventh year guys?"  
"I don't know, James, but don't you worry. We'll be here for you," Lily said, putting his hand into hers.   
"Believe it or not, that's very reassuring," James said, for once not being sarcastic in any way. 


	9. Chapter 9: Letters and Visits

A/N: I just uploaded the last chapter, but I'm going to keep on writing since my mind is fresh. by the way, it's Lily and James now, are ya'all happy now? : ) Better be... Well, here goes! As usual, reply after reading!  
Disclaimer: Not mine, duh...  
  
Strangest Friends  
Chapter 9: Letters and Visits  
  
"Damn, my butt hurts," Jamie said, up on her toes.   
"Maybe if you hadn't fallen it wouldn't hurt," Lily said, flipping through a magazine.   
"Well, fine then," Jamie said, twirling. She had been a big ballerina before Hogwarts and would practice in their dormitories from time to time.   
Tessa was laying on her bed, staring into space, as usual. It had been two days since the ordeal and they were still restricted to their rooms. They hadn't seen the male counterparts of their troop for a few days now, and they were also getting very sick of each other. It was about 9:30 at night, and since they didn't have any classes, they were staying up late.   
"I'm bored," Jamie said, leaping over a pile of half eaten sandwitches and glasses.  
"We know, you've said that about thirty times," Lily said.   
Just then, three owls flew in. One went to each girl. Jamie leapt onto her bed to her tawny owl, Luna.   
"I got two letters," Jamie said, taking them off of her owl and gently petting her.  
"Me too," Lily said, giving her owl, Marcy, owl treats.  
"I only got one," Tessa said gloomily.  
They each ripped open their letters and began to read in silence.   
"Hey, guys, my mum and dad send their love to you two," Jamie said, putting the letter down and opening the next one.  
"Cool," Lily said, reading hers. "Mine say that they hope things will get better for us."  
"My mum says that she's praying for us," Tessa said.  
"Gotta love parents," Jamie said. "Lil, who's your other one from?"  
"James," Lily said, reading the letter and smiling.   
"Figures," Tessa said, rolling her eyes. "What about you, Jamie."  
"Now, do you need to know that?" she asked, blushing slightly.  
"Yes, in fact, I do!" Tessa said, sitting up and looking at Jamie. She jumped up and tried to rip the letter from her.   
"Nuh uh!" Jamie said, and flipped off her bed. "My letter!"  
"Fine, then," Tessa said, turning to Lily. She walked by her and grabbed the letter.  
"Hey!" Lily said, jumping up.  
Tessa ran to her bed and read aloud in a silky voice, "Dearest Lily, I miss you sooooo much! I love you sooooo much! I want to marry you sooooo much! I-"  
"You wish it said that," Lily said, looking up at Tessa skeptically.   
"To true," she said and gave the letter back to Lily. She turned back to Jamie. "So, Williams. Who's it from?"  
"Ahem," Jamie said, rolling her eyes. "I think not."  
"Ok, I'm gonna guess, and if I guess right, you tell me, ok?" Tessa said. "Is it, Andy Peters?"  
"No."  
"Uh, Snape?"  
"Ew, no!"  
"Hm, Alex Wood?"  
"Nope."  
"Er, Andy Spinnet?"  
"Nah."  
"CJ Jordan?"  
"No."  
"Is he in our year?"  
"Yeah."  
"How many more guys are in our grade?"  
"A bunch."  
"How about this one," Lily said. "Is he in our house?"  
"Yeah."  
"OH! I KNOW WHO IT IS!!!" Tessa said. "Peter Pettigrew?"  
"No!"  
"Oh."  
Just then, there was a knock on the door. The three of them warily looked at it.   
"Who is it?" Lily asked.  
"It's us, hurry up!" said James's voice.  
Lily ran to the door and ripped it open. But no one was there.  
"Um... ok..." Lily said, shutting the door.  
"Ouch! Hey!" Sirius said.   
"Oh, my God!" Jamie said, as James, Sirius, and Remus appeared out of no where. In James's hands laid an invisibility cloak.  
"Bloody, is that what I think it is?" Lily whispered, taking the item from James.  
"Yeah, I got it from my grandpa," James said. "We were bored and decided to come and visit you."  
"What were you guys talking about before?" Sirius asked, his eyebrow raised. "All the guys you've gone out with?"  
"No," Tessa said, rolling her eyes. "We were trying to figure out who Jamie got her letter from."  
"Ah," Sirius said, looking at Jamie with amusment in his eyes. "Did you figure it out?"  
"No, because they are brain dead," Jamie said, smiling to show she was joking.  
"Hey," Lily said. "That's mean."  
Jamie sat on her bed and untied her ballet slippers. Her feet were red, becasue she had been dancing for the last three days. Her toes had scabs on them. She whinced when she looked at them and put bandages on them.  
"Ow, are you gonna be ok?" Sirius asked, sitting next to her and gingerly touching her feet.  
She nodded and put regular slippers on.  
"OH! I KNOW WHO IT IS!!!" Tessa said. "Mark Bigferd?"  
"Shut up, Tess," Jamie said, standing up, but falling bacause her feet were used to the slippers. Sirius caught her and helped her up.   
"You ok?" Sirius asked her again.   
"Yeah," Jamie said. "I haven't danced so long in a while."  
"OH! I KNOW WHO IT IS!!!" Tessa said again.  
"Who is it, Tessa?" James said, his face full of vengance.  
"Seth Fuller!"  
"IT'S SIRIUS, YOU TWIT!" Remus said, rolling his eyes. They weren't on good terms yet.  
"Really?" Tessa asked.  
Sirius sighed and Jamie scoffed.   
"Aren't we just the quick one," Jamie said.  
"I'm glad that you have figured that out," Tessa said.  
"My God," Sirius said, sitting on Jamie's bed.   
"So, you guys do know that if you're caught up here, you're in big trouble, right?" Lily said, holding James's hand.  
"I'm so sick of this solitary confindment, though," James said. "I want to go to classes!"  
There was a knock on the door. James, Sirius, and Remus jumped behind the beds and Jamie threw the cloak on them.   
"Who is it?" Lily asked.  
"It's Professor McGonnagal."  
Lily opened the door and the strict teacher walked in.   
"I'm here to inform you that you will be starting school once again tomorrow. I sugest you go to sleep, and please inform Mr Potter, Mr Black, and Mr Lupin. We haven't seen Mr Pettigrew lately, so we are on the search," McGonnagal said. "Now, be in the Hall for breakast tomorrow."  
With that, she left. 


	10. Chapter 10: Brainstorms and Stags

A/N: Hello hello! Well, here's the tenth chapter of my award winning fic! Haha, that's funny. Well, as normal, please read and reply, and all that fun stuff!  
Disclaimer: Gee, I wonder!  
  
Strangest Friends  
Chapter 10: Brainstorms and Stags  
  
Lily was brushing her hair into a pony tail, like normal people for once, while her friends were still asleep. It was about 5:30 AM, but she couldn't sleep. She had been having odd dreams but could never remember what they were about. She always knew that she would wake up in a cold sweat, but her memory was like it had been used with a Memory Charm. Lily pulled on her robes and walked down the long stairwell, hoping she wouldn't see anything even remotely related to Voldemort. She had to admit that she had been extremely scared when she saw what was written on the wall.   
Lily got up and slipped her slippers on. She carefully tip-toed out of the dormitory. As she passed their old bedroom, she sped up her pace. She didn't like to think about the room. She shivered slightly, and tightened her pale blue bathrobe around her. Lily pushed the door open that led to the common room, expecting it to be empty. But, instead, Sirius was in there writing on a sheet of paper. Lily came up behind him and sat down.  
"Hi, Sirius," she said quietly.   
"Hey, Lily," he answered, glancing up at her from her sheet of paper, which he was shielding unconsiously, or not. "What are you doing up?"  
Lily sighed slightly. "I couldn't sleep. What about you?"  
"Same," Sirius said. "That and James snores. Really annoying."  
"Ah," Lily said, smiling slowly. "So, what are you writing?"  
"Nothing," Sirius said. This time he hid it on purpose.   
"Hmm," Lily said, winking. "I see."  
"What, Professor Trelawney?" Sirius said sarcastically and rolling his eyes.  
"Oh,"Lily said, putting her hand on her chest and acting as though she was wounded. "That one hurt."  
"Bet it did," Sirius said, sitting down on a couch.  
"Sirius," Lily asked him, "What do you think that thing meant in our dormitory?"  
Sirius looked at Lily with a semi-bemused expression. "I just hope it doesn't mean what I think it means."  
"And that would be?"  
Sirius painfully looked at the fire and squinted slightly. "Lily, you know what I think it means."  
Lily gave an involuntary shudder and shook her head. "This is just wrong, Sirius. What did James ever do to him?" She was speaking in barely a whisper.   
"I don't know," Sirius said, shaking his head.   
  
It was about an hour and a half later, and Lily had gone back up to her dormitory to take a shower. Mainly, she didn't want to be in Jamie and James's lines if fire when they got out of bed to see Sirius and Lily together. Fur would fly. Anyway, she came out of the bathroom and walked into her room to find Tessa and Jamie getting dressed.  
"And where were you?" Tessa asked.  
"Taking a shower," Lily said, pulling out some of her cloaks.   
"Where were you before that?" Tessa prodded.  
"Tess, leave her alone," Jamie said as she pulled a sweatshirt over her head. "Lily's entitled to her privacy."  
"Thank you," Lily said grumpily.  
"You know, as much as I'm looking forward to being a human again, I really wanted to sleep in," Jamie said, tying her shoes.  
"Yeah," Lily said. "I missed hanging out with the guys."  
"Think we're going to have a dance or anything?" Tessa asked.   
"Probably not, what with all is going on," Jamie said lightly.  
"It would be nice though," Lily said.   
"All right," Jamie said, jumping on her toes. "I'm ready, let's go!"  
"Jeesh," Lily said, pulling on her shoes. "What are we in a hurry for?"  
"I don't know why you're in a hurry, but I know why I am," Jamie said and smiled happily.  
"Really?" Tessa asked. "Why?"  
"Starts with a 'S'," Lily said daringly, "ends with and 'S' and 'iriu' in the middle."   
"Oh," Tessa said gloomily. "I want a boy-friend."  
"You should talk to Remus," Jamie said, sitting on her bed and watching Lily brush her hair. "I'm sure he has his reasons for being so distant."  
"Do you know anything?" Tessa asked hopefully.  
"No!" Jamie said quickly.  
"Oh," Tessa said.   
Jamie breathed a sigh of relief, but Lily was looking at Jamie questionly.   
"Ok, let's go!" Jamie said, jummping up and walking to the common room, leaving a confused Lily and Tessa behind her.  
"She scares me sometimes," Lily said.  
"And you scare me often," Tessa winked and walked down the steps.   
"Well, now, that was uncalled for," Lily said and followed her.  
When they reached the common room, there was a hush. They could see Jamie talking to Sirius and James, but Remus was nowhere in sight. The two girls could tell they were talking about something important, so they walked over to them.  
"But where is-" Jamie stopped when Tessa and Lily walked up.  
"Where's who?" Lily asked, sitting down.  
"No one," James said quickly.  
"But-" Tessa began.  
"It's nothing," Sirius said sternly, making her shut up.  
There was an awkward silence, and Jamie looked around quickly and said, "Hey, look, maybe there's a dance."  
There was a new paper on the board, and, with that, both Lily and Tessa went to look.  
"So, where's Remus now?" Jamie asked urgently when they were out of earshot.  
"He's in the Willow," James said. "It was weird, because the moon isn't supposed to go full until tomorrow."  
"He was right, it's just like PMS," Jamie said, laying back into the couch. "You can try to predict it, but you don't have much of a chance of being right."  
"Gee, wish I could clarify on the point," Sirius joked.  
"No you don't," Jamie said. "Is there anything I can do?"  
"Well, the only way that James, Peter, and I get to talk to him is by transforming," Sirius said calmly.  
"Sirius, you did not just tell her that," James said, slapping his forehead.  
"C'mon, James, she was going to find out evenually."  
"You guys are Animagi?" Jamie asked in a hushed voice.  
"Yeah," Sirius said. "I turn into this big dog, thing, James a stag, and Peter a rat."  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Jamie asked them. "Or Lily and Tessa?"  
"Well, we kind of broke the law in doing it," James said. "And we figured, the less ears the better."  
"Good point," Jamie said.  
Lily and Tessa came back over and looked at their friends sadly.   
"What?" James asked them.  
"We have a dance tomorrow," Tessa said.  
"So?" Jamie asked. "You were just saying you wanted one."  
"Yeah, but," Tessa said. "You guys have 'significant others' and I don't."  
"Oh," James said, turned around and rolled his eyes at Jamie and Sirius. They both smiled.  
"And, I'm thinking I might have to go stag," Tessa said, sitting down.  
Jamie looked at Sirius, then James, then the three of them burst out laughing.  
"James, that's really insensitive!" Lily gasped.  
"Sorry," James said, but continued to smile. 


	11. Chapter 11: Sirius and Jamie

A/N: This chapter is going to probably suck, because I'm having a TOTAL writer's block, so tell me if it does, ok? Thanks for 20 reviews! But, I would love to have more, so if you read this, please please please review! I dno't care if you say, omg this sucks, as long as you tell me WHY it sucks. Danke!  
Disclaimer: I own Jamie and Tessa, otherwise, nay!  
  
Strangest Friends  
Chapter 11: Sirius and Jamie  
  
It was later that night, and the gang was in Hogsmeade. James, Sirius, and Jamie were moaning about the new broomstick, a Comet 360, and how much they needed it. Lily and Tessa, who were both from Muggle families, didn't quite understand why they wanted a broomstick so much.  
"Look at it," Jamie said, "It's just floating there!"  
"And it seems to glow," James said in a hushed voice.  
"What I'd do for one of them," Sirius said.  
"I have to touch it," Jamie said.  
"My God, you three are like little kids!" Lily said.   
"Well it's better then us going, 'Ooh, I HAVE to have that shade of lip gloss!'" Sirius said sracastically.  
"Sirius, if you ever say that, I'm going to have to slap you," James said.  
"Me too," Jamie agreed, her eyes still on the broomstick.  
"Why is it so cold?" Tessa asked, pulling her cloak closer around her. "It's October!"  
"It's also northern England, Tess," Jamie said, but pulled her cloak around her as well. She had to admit it was cold, but her boyfriend was there, and she didn't want to seem like a total wuss in front of him.  
"Why don't we go into the Broomsticks or something," James suggested, his hand in Lily's. They had been more open about their relationship than Sirius and Jamie. It was a somewhat enjoyable thing to annoy the two of them with.  
Tessa and Jamie walked nest to the two of them, Sirius saying goodbye to the broomstick and wishing it farewell.  
"Sirius," Jamie said, turning around and stopping. The other three kept walking.  
"Bye bye," Sirius said, waving to the broom.  
Jamie smiled and shook her head. She sprinted to him and grabbed his hand and pulled on it. "Come on, I'm cold."  
Sirius looked past Jamie and saw James, Lily, and Tessa grinning at them from the door of the Three Broomsticks. They turned and walked into the shop.  
"Playing matchmaker, are they?" Sirius said.   
"Figures," Jamie smiled and took her gloves out of her pocket and put them onto her hands. "You know, I think Tessa's right about this weather."  
"Yeah," Sirius said, looking down at Jamie. He was about a head taller than her, but I think I put that in a different chapter. She had a blue and white hat pulled over her ears and her curly hair poked out of it. Her eyes were as blue as his. Sirius put his hand on her cheek. Jamie looked up at him and smiled slightly.   
"Think they're going to cancel Quidditch?" Jamie asked, smiling.  
Sirius laughed and put his hand into Jamie's gloved one. "Come on, or else they'll drink our Butterbeer."  
"'K," Jamie said and walked with Sirius into the bar.  
When they walked up to the booth that their friends were sitting at, James, Lily, and Tessa all said, "Aw!"  
"You practiced that, didn't you?" Jamie said, sitting down next to Lily.  
"Yep," James said proudly.  
"Figured that," Sirius said, sitting next to Jamie.  
Madam Rosmerta walked up to the teens and said, "What can I get you?"  
"Five Butterbeers," Sirius said, "Two of which are on me."  
"Aw, Sirius, how nice of you to buy me one!" James said, and batted his eyelasheds.  
Madam Rosmerta laughed and said, "Where's yound Remus?"  
James, Sirius, and Jamie looked at each other urgently.  
"His grandmother died," Sirius said quickly. "He had to go to the funeral."  
"Oh no," Madam Rosmerta said. "That's terrible! When he gets back, give him my love, ok?"  
"But, of course," Jamie said.  
Madam Rosmerta turned back to the bar.  
"His grandma did not die," Lily said. "He doesn't have any left! One died last month, and the other died last year. What's going on?"  
The three looked at each other guiltily.   
"Well..." James said.  
"James, no, Remus has to tell them," Jamie said. "He made me promise not to say anything."  
"She's right," Sirius said.   
"But-" Lily said.  
"Lily, lets just say, that it's really not our place to say what's going on," Jamie said gently. "The only reason I know is by mistake, he let it slip once while I was talking to him."  
"And we know because we figured it out," James said.   
"So, please," Sirius said. "Don't ask anymore."  
"Ok," Lily and Tessa said in unison.  
Jamie looked up at Sirius, and saw that worry was written across his face. "I have to go to the bathroom," he announced and walked over there.  
"I hope he'll be ok," Jamie said as the butterbeers came.  
"Don't worry," James said.  
"You really like him, don't you?" Lily asked, smiling at her best friend.  
Jamie grinned and said, "Yep."  
"You should see him in our dorm," James said, leaning his head on his hand. "He's crazy about you. I had to threaten to push him out the window when we were banished to our rooms."  
"He's wonderful," Jamie said.  
"I want a boy friend!" Tessa complained.  
"Maybe you will," James said, "After you talk to Remus."  
"I hope," Tessa said.  
"I'm going to go see if Sirius fell in," Jamie said.   
She got up and walked to the men's bathroom, and knocked on the door.   
"Sirius, are you in there?" Jamie asked through the door.  
"Jamie?" he asked, opening the door.   
"What's wrong?" Jamie asked him.  
"Nothing," Sirius said, walking out of the bathroom.  
"Something's wrong, Sirius," Jamie said, and backed him back into the bathroom. "Now, what is it?"  
"Jamie, I feel terrible," Sirius said, leaning against a wall.  
Jamie pulled herself onto the sink. "Remus?"  
"Yeah," he said, sitting on the floor.  
"Oh, Sirius, he'll understand," Jamie said. "They would have found out sooner or later, anyways. I did."  
"I know," Sirius said. "I don't mind you knowing, but now all these people are goign to know, and sooner or later Snape will too, and life, as we know it, will be over."  
"Oh, Si," Jamie said and kneeled beside him.   
"Jamie, I feel like the most untrustworthy person in the world, right now," Sirius said, his eyes filling with tears. "I wouldn't do anything to harm my best friends, and I have kept all their secrets all my life. Like James, he's liked Lily since fifth year, but you can know that now."  
Jamie sat in silence, listening to Sirius. It hurt her to see him like this. Normally, Sirius was the strongest person she had ever seen. She'd never see him cry before, and this hurt her all the more.   
"I just, Jamie, I feel like I'm not worthy of Remus's friendship, and," his voice cracked and the tears finally began to spill.  
"Oh, gosh, Sirius," Jamie said, and rushed forward to him and wrapped her arms around him. "It's ok."  
He wrapped his arms around her too, and continued to cry. They sat like that for a few minutes, Sirius crying on Jamie's shoulder.  
"Sirius," Jamie whispered. "It's going to be ok. Remus will understand."  
Sirius sniffed and nodded. He then backed away from Jamie. "Thanks."  
"Anytime," Jamie said, looking at Sirius with her head tilted slightly. "You ok now?"  
"Yeah," he said and whipped his nose with his sleeve. "Let's go."  
When they got back out to their friends, no one questioned why they were gone so long, Sirius's puffy eyes told them. James looked at Sirius with sincere sympathy.   
"You ok, man?" he asked quietly.  
Sirius just nodded in responce.  
"Let's go," Jamie said and paid for all five of the butterbeers.  
As they walked back to the school in silence, Jamie decided that it wasn't only Remus that was on Sirius's mind. Ever since the incident in the dorm room, he had looked close to tears. He was afraid that his best friend was going to die. She sighed and tightened her grip on Sirius's hand. 


	12. Chapter 12: Happy Birthday

A/N: Um... I have NO idea what I'm about to type, so work with me here, ok! ; )  
Disclaimer: Duh.  
  
Strangest Friends  
Chapter 12: Happy Birthday  
  
Jamie was sitting in the common room, Sirius's head in her lap, asleep. She had been worried about Sirius since the night before, and had half a mind to say that they should skip the dance that night. She ran her fingers through Sirius's black hair as he breathed gently. Jamie sighed and looked down at him. She was happy it was Saturday; hardly anyone was in the common room. Lily and James were playing a quiet game of chess, and Tessa was reading in an armchair near the fireplace. Other than that, no one was in there except a third year, which was doing homework.   
Sirius coughed in his sleep, and made Jamie jump. James looked up from his game and smiled at the two of them. Jamie smiled back. Jamie swept a lock of Sirius's hair out of his face and she studied it. He was extremely handsome, but of course she thought that. She felt warm inside and stroked his cheek.  
Sirius slowly opened his eyes and looked up into Jamie's face.  
"Hey," he said and sat up.  
"Hi," said Jamie.  
"How long have I been asleep?" he asked her, rubbing his eyes.   
"About an hour," Jamie answered, rubbing her foot. They had hurt a lot since she had begun dancing again.   
"You ok?" he asked her, taking her foot in his hand.  
"I'm fine," she smiled. "You ever notice how much you touch my feet?"  
"I love your feet," Sirius said, tickling them through her sock. "But your eyes are better."  
"My eyes are like yours," Jamie said, and their eyes locked. It was true; they were both the same brilliant shade of blue. Sirius looked away and yawned.  
"You're really tired, aren't you?" Jamie laughed, kneeling on the couch.  
"You bet," Sirius said. He looked at James and Lily, and a pained expression filled his face.  
"Sirius," Jamie said quietly. "Maybe we shouldn't go to the dance. We should probably just talk, you know?"  
"Yeah," Sirius replied. "I didn't really feel up to it anyway."  
"Ok," Jamie said and stood up.   
An owl flew into the room, and made Jamie fall back onto the couch.  
Sirius laughed at her.  
"Shut up," she said and jokingly punched him.  
The owl came to her.   
"I got an owl, I got an owl," Jamie said, pretending to dance.  
It was a large tawny owl with bright brown eyes. The owl looked up at her. Jamie untied the letter and package.  
"Thanks," Jamie said and the owl flew off.  
Lily, James, and Tessa got up and came by Sirius and Jamie. They looked at her, expectantly.  
"What is this?" Jamie joked. "A opening ceremony?"  
"Yep," Tessa said.  
Jamie opened the envelope and pulled out a card. It said 'Happy Birthday' on the front.  
"Today is your birthday?" Sirius asked her quickly.  
"Yep," Jamie said and read the card.  
"No way," Sirius said.  
"Yeah, I turned 17 today," Jamie said, acting as if it was nothing.  
"But, I didn't get you anything!" Sirius choked.  
"Sirius, I don't care if you got me anything," Jamie laughed.  
"But, I have to!"  
"No you don't, Si," Jamie said, looking at him.  
"But-"  
"Si."  
She opened the package and a long silver dress fell out. Pinned to it was a note, 'For your next dance.'  
"Wow, that's beautiful," Lily said, fingering the silky material.  
"You can wear it tonight!" Tessa squealed.  
"No, we're not going to the dance," Jamie said to her, looking at the dress. She had been hinting towards her mom to buy the dress, ever since she had seen it in a store.  
"What?" James asked, "Why not?"  
"I'm tired, Sirius is tired," Jamie shrugged. "It's all good."  
"Try it on!" Lily said, glaring at James for his perverse looks.  
"Ok," Jamie said and ran up the stairs to their room.  
"You freak," Lily said to James, smiling widely.  
"Well, then," James said. He looked at Sirius. "Yo, dude, you ok?"  
"How could I forget her birthday?" Sirius asked them. "She's my girlfriend and I forgot her birthday!"  
"Don't worry about it, Sirius," Lily said. "You can give her my present."  
"No, I'll just run to Hogsmeade," Sirius said. "Tell her I will be back."  
"That's Sirius, for you," Tessa said.  
"Yeah," James said as Jamie came out.   
"Where's Sirius?" she asked, in her dress.  
"He went to get you a birthday present," Lily said.  
"That's my boy," Jamie smiled and went to change out of the dress.  
  
Sirius didn't come back until right before James, Lily, and Tessa left for the dance. Tessa was going with a sixth year. Jamie had fallen asleep on the couch, even though it was extremely loud in the room.   
Sirius gently aroused her and she sat up, stretching.  
"Good morning," he said.  
"Hey," Jamie answered, "What time is it? Have they left yet?"  
"It's 7:20, and they're about to," Sirius said.  
"Ok," Jamie said and rested her head onto the couch arm.  
"I don't think so," Sirius said, pulling her up. "You should stay awake now."  
"Fine," Jamie agreed. "Where's my present?"  
Sirius grinned slyly. "Wait until they leave."  
"Is the dance open to everyone?" Jamie asked.  
"Yeah, it's kind of weird, but oh well," Sirius said.  
"Probably for Halloween," Jamie suggested.  
"Maybe," Sirius said.  
James, Lily, and Tessa walked up to the couple. They were wearing their dress cloaks and smiling.   
"You guys sure you don't want to come?" Lily asked them.  
"Yeah," Sirius said.  
"Ok," James said and waved goodbye.  
When the crowd had finally dispersed, and they were alone in the common room, Sirius took out a small box and placed it in Jamie's hands.   
"Happy birthday," he said.  
Jamie opened the box and there was a beautiful silver ring in it with a brilliant blue sapphire on it. It matched Jamie and Sirius's eyes exactly.  
"Oh my, God," Jamie whispered as she slipped it onto her finger. "Sirius, it's beautiful." She looked up at him and he was smiling happily at her.   
"I take it you like it," Sirius said.   
"I love it," Jamie said.  
Sirius kissed Jamie on the forehead and held her hand up to look at the ring. "I have good taste," he said and kissed her hand.  
"That you do," Jamie said and snuggled into him.  
Sirius ran his fingers through Jamie's curly blond hair. He sighed.  
"What's wrong?" Jamie asked Sirius.  
"Oh, nothing," Sirius said.  
"You sure?" Jamie asked him, looking at him, her eyes filled with worry.  
"Well, I was just thinking," Sirius said. "About-" He stopped talking.  
"You don't have to tell me, Sirius," Jamie said, kneeling next to him on the couch.  
"No, I have to," Sirius said, taking Jamie's hand. "I've been thinking about James. You know, with all this going on. I'm afraid for him to die. He and I are like brothers. When his parents died last year, it was me who let him live with us, me who let him cry on my shoulder. He's my best friend, and has been since the diaper days." He smiled happily. Then, his smile disappeared. I don't want him to die, Jamie."  
"Oh, Sirius, don't worry," Jamie said, running her fingers through his. "James is strong, he won't die. Lily won't let him."  
Sirius smiled and nodded. "You're right."  
"Glad you figured that out," Jamie said.  
Sirius leaned his forehead against Jamie's and kissed her nose. Just then there was a loud pounding on the portrait of Sir Cadogan.  
"Oh my, God, Sirius, what was that?" Jamie asked him.  
"I don't know," Sirius said, but they both knew what they thought it was. "Come on," he said, and pulled Jamie underneath him behind the small gap behind the couch. If it had been different circumstances, he would have said something.   
They heard the portrait being blown open. Jamie was shivering under Sirius. Sirius wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "Shh..."   
"Where are you, Potter?" said the voice. Jamie sucked in a breath of air.   
There was a high cackling laughter. Sirius closed his eyes to keep his tears from escaping his eyes. Jamie gripped his shoulders. They heard some furniture cracking and the fire had long since been blown out. He laughed again, then disappeared. Jamie looked up at Sirius who was crying.   
"Come on," Jamie said and squeezed out.  
"Jamie- no!" Sirius said.  
"Crucio!" came a loud voice and Jamie bent over in pain. She started to scream and Sirius jumped out.  
"Leave her alone!" Sirius yelled grabbing for his own wand.  
Voldemort looked at Sirius, or rather turned his hooded head towards Sirius, and disappeared completely.  
Sirius rushed to Jamie, who was lying on the floor. "Jamie, Jamie are you ok?"  
Jamie looked up at Sirius and smiled slightly, "Hey."  
Sirius brought Jamie up in his arms and cried. 


	13. Chapter 13: The Pact

A/N: That was a very depressing chapter, wasn't it? I know... *sniff sniff* :*( Ok, enough with that.... As you can see, this is quickly becoming a Sirius oriented fic. Guess who my favorite character is!  
Disclaimer: Hmm... I wonder...   
  
Strangest Friends  
Chapter 13: The Pact   
  
Jamie woke up suddenly. She sat up and looked around. It took her a few seconds to realize that she was in the hospital wing and why she was there. She looked at the chair next to her. Sirius was curled up in it, sleeping. Jamie smiled at him and felt the same warm feeling she had felt earlier that day. Or was it the same day?  
Sirius slowly awoke. He saw Jamie looking at him and he rushed forward, wrapping her in his arms.  
"I was so worried," he whispered to her.  
"I'm fine, Sirius," Jamie said. "What happened? How long was I out? How are Lily, James, and Tessa? Is Remus back yet?"  
Sirius let go of Jamie, sat on the edge of her bed, and said, "One question at a time, please! Remus is fine and you were out about three days."  
"Wow," Jamie said.  
"And after You-Know-Who attacked you, he went down to the Great Hall and started killing people left and right," Sirius continued.  
"Are Lily, James, and Tessa all right?" Jamie asked in a hushed voice.  
"Lily and James are fine, but Tessa..." his voice trailed.  
"Oh my, God," Jamie gasped. One of her best was friends was dead. No way. It was impossible.   
"Jamie," Sirius said, "I'm sorry."  
Jamie buried her face in her hands. "I can't believe it. Tessa. Dead. It can't be," she said in-between sobs.  
Sirius embraced her and put his arms around her again. "Sssh..." he cooed to her. "It's all right." He ran his fingers through her hair.  
Jamie suddenly felt angry with Voldemort. "I can't believe him, just come to our school and start killing people. I swear, I can't believe it. Does he have no conscience? No sense of guilt?"  
Sirius listened to her vent in silence.  
"He better not hurt anyone else that's close to me, Sirius, I'm serious. (A/N: Sirius, serious, that's funny!) He's going to get it," she said, clenching her hands into fists.  
  
Madam Pomfrey walked into the room a few hours later and took Jamie's temperature, gave her some chocolate, and allowed her to leave. She was still shaking from head to toe as she walked out of the wing, and Sirius let her lean on him so she could walk. She would sob once in awhile, and Sirius was tell her it was all right again. When they walked into the common room, Lily and James rushed over to them. The whole room was sort of hushed.  
"Why is it so quiet?" Jamie asked, looking at the black streamers where the Gryffindor lion normally was.  
"I think everyone's just to freaked to talk," James said. "No one actually expected anyone to die."  
"Yeah," Lily said, motioning for them to sit down.  
They sat in silence, and every once in awhile someone would come up to them and tell them they were sorry about Tessa and that they hoped things got better for us. Lily showed them a letter she recieved from Tessa's parents informing them that they were invited to go to Tessa's funeral. They all agreed to go and Lily wrote Tessa's parents back. She had already gotten permission from Professor McGonnagal to go and they were to leave on the Hogwarts Express the next day. There wasn't any school for the past three days.   
After about an hour of meaningless small talk, Headmaster Dumbledore had come up to speak with the Gryffindors.   
"First, I would like to tell you that I am as sorry as you all for the death of Miss Tessa Scott. I would also like to let you all know that all of the seventh years are invited to atteng her funeral, taking place in London tomorrow. I'm sure some of you will go," his eyes drifted to James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, and Jamie. "It won't be the same without her. I also will be attending the funeral. I have also been asked to inform you that there will be no more dances. Also I would recomend that you are all back in your dormitories or in the common room by 7:30, for your own safety. You will be allowed to go to Hogsmeade, but you must alert Professor McGonnagal or myself before you leave. The Hogwarts Express will be leaving at 7:00 in the morning tomorrow. If you plan on coming, dress apropriatly, and also bring a change of clothing. Thank you." With that he left the common room through the portrait hole.  
Lily sighed and leaned back on the couch. "I can't believe it."  
"I know," Jamie whispered. "It seems like yesterday I met her on the Express."  
"Remember when we all first met?" James asked, a smile on his face.  
"Yeah," Sirius said, smiling for the first time in days.  
"I was in the compartment already, reading or something and Lily and Tessa came in to ask if they could sit with me. I said yes, duh," Jamie said.  
"And then James and I got on and there were no more compartments with enough room, so we were forced to sit with you guys," Sirius said.  
"I knew you guys, though, remember?" Jamie pointed out. "Weren't our parents friends or something?"  
"Something like that," James said.  
"And then I knocked on the door, asking to sit with you all too," Remus added, "And you said yes."  
"And after that we were known as the juvinial delinquints," Lily laughed.  
"I remember that I didn't want you guys to sit with us," Jamie smiled. "Something about cooties, remember?"  
"We weren't to keen on sitting with a bunch of girls," Sirius said. "Wow, it seems like we've known each other forever, when it's really only been about seven years."  
"Seven awesome years," Lily said.  
"Seven unforgettable years," Remus said.  
"Let's make a pact, or a promise," James said. "That, no matter what happens, we'll always be friends, through the end, always there for each other."  
Sirius put his hand in the middle of the group. "Forever."  
James put his hand on top of Sirius'. "No matter what."  
Lily put hers on top of James'. "Through thick and thin."  
Remus set his atop Lily's. "There for each other."  
Jamie laid her hand on Remus'. "Together forever."  
  
James and Lily were sleeping silently on the train. Sirius and Jamie were reading the same book together. Remus was looking through his Wizarding Cards. They were the only ones of the seventh years that came. Although, they made up half of the class. Professor Dumbledore was looking through a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, shuddering every once and a while. It was extremely quiet on the train, compared to when it was normally in use for when they were going to or from the school. Also a lot less crowded.  
"Jamie, are you going to be ok?"  
Jamie looked up from the book she and Sirius were reading and saw that it was Professor Dumbledore that spoke.  
"Yeah," Jamie said, confused a bit. "Why do you ask?"  
"You went through a terrible ordeal," Dumbledore said looking at her over the top of his half moon glasses. "Not many people are blessed with life after Voldemort gets through with them."  
Jamie forced a smile. "I'm doing pretty ok, so far. I have wonderful friends to help me through it all." She glanced up at Sirius. "I don't know where I'd be without them."  
Dumbledore nodded and turned back to his beans.   
Jamie stood up and said, "I'll be right back. I need a breath of air."  
Sirius watched her with confusion, and shrugged.  
Jamie walked down the aisle, which she was used to being crowded with mobs of people. She walked to the end of the train and pushed the door open. There was a small platform that she stood on, looking at the trees rush by. She breathed the fresh air, which was very cold. She crossed her arms and glanced at her watch. They had been on the train for about three and a half hours. They should be in England soon. Jamie was longing to see her parents, but dreading the funeral. She felt a tear stream down her face and whipped it off and turned to go back into the train, but ran into Sirius.  
"I'm sorry, Si," Jamie said, backing up slightly.  
"You ok?" Sirius asked her.  
"You ever notice how much we say that to each other?" Jamie asked him with a smile splitting across her face.  
"True true," Sirius said, looking around them. "It's really pretty around here."  
"Mh hm," Jamie agreed. "It's better than in England. All traffic, you know?"  
"Yeah," Sirius said. "How you doing?"  
"Better than expected," Jamie sighed. "You?"  
"I never was that close to Tessa. She sometimes got on my nerves, you know?" Sirius said. "I feel really bad about it now."  
"It's ok," Jamie said, and he put his arm around her waist.  
"Think we should go back to the others? I was supposed to come and find you," Sirius said.  
"Sure," Jamie said, and opened the door and walked down the aisle to where their compartment was.  
"Speak of the devil," Dumbledore said, smiling at the couple as they walked into the compartment. "James was just telling me about what Sirius got you for your birthday, Jamie."  
"Was he now," Jamie said, glaring at James.  
"May I see it?"  
Jamie held out her hand and Dumbledore looked at it and his eyes widened. "Wow..."  
"Yeah, I like it a lot," Jamie said, sitting down, still glaring at James, who was smiling happily.  
They arrived at the funeral in what seemed like no time. They changed into their funeral clothes in the bathrooms of King's Cross Station. When they went out into the street, Jamie spotted her parents and walked over to them.   
"We have room for a few," her mother said. "And I saw the Evans over there with their mini-van."  
"Sirius will ride with us," Jamie said, pullin Sirius into the backseat with her.  
"Professor Dumbledore, will you give us the pleasure?" Mrs Williams asked the Headmaster.  
"Of course," he said and slid into the passenger seat.  
Lily and James were making faces at Jamie and Sirius through the back windows and then ran off to the Evan's car. They had a quiet ride to the funeral home, and the saddness rushed back to Jamie. She gripped Sirius's hand in hers, and a few silent tears ran down her face. Sirius wipped them away and smiled slightly at her. She nodded and sighed.   
When they got there, it was extremely quiet. Jamie went to Tessa's mother, who was sobbing, and hugged ehr tightly. She was like her other mother.   
"Thank you for coming, Jamie," she said to her.  
"We're all here," Jamie said, and pointed at her friends. "We're here for you."  
"Thank you," she said and walked away. 


	14. Chapter 14: Dresses and Names

A/N: I had technical dificulties uploading that last chapter... If you want to read a very very good Lily/James fic, look up "Love Story 1975" by Pantaliamon. It's awesome, and I can't believe that she's going to be finishing it soon, sob. I actually know what I'm going to do with this chapter, gasp, that's a scary thought. Please do me a favor and reply, because I've had it on 20 for a long time, and I'm beginning to become depressed, haha. By the way, this is taking place 4 years after Tessa's death. They're all about 21, I suppose, but with my superb math skills, I could be wrong... Ok, 17 plus 4 is 21, so nevermind. Anyways, Remus has a girl, Lily and James are together (duh) and engaged, and Sirius and Jamie (my fave couple, lol) are together still. It's all good. Now, read away...  
Disclaimer: Now all I own is Jamie. Tis sad...  
  
Strangest Friends  
Chapter 14: Dresses and Names   
  
James was trying to recline comfortably in another plastic chair. It was far to early for his blood, 10:30, and he was very tired. It was Saturday, after all. His eyes kept on slowly shuting, but he knew better than keep them that way, for fear of Lily's wrath. "James, what about this one?" Lily asked, coming out to him in yet another wedding dress. After about the third one, they all started to look alike.  
"It's beautiful," James replied.  
"Do you really think so?" Lily asked him hopefully, not catching the sarcasm that was evident in his voice.  
"Yep," James said, "How much?"  
"Um..." Lily looked at him guiltily. "A lot."  
"In that case it's ugly," James said, winking. "How much?"  
"275 bucks," Lily said, looking down at it.  
"Well, it's not as bad as some of the other ones," James said, looking around the mass of white that was the dress shop. "If you like that one..."  
"Great!" Lily said, "but, I have to show Jamie first. Isn't she here yet?"  
"No, they were supposed to be here a half an hour ago," James said, looking at his watch impatiently.  
"Should we wait for them?" Lily asked James.  
"If you want," James said. "Look at other dresses, just in case."  
Now that you're interested, I suppose I should tell you where Jamie and Sirius happen to be...  
Sirius snored yet again, jerking Jamie from her sleep.  
"As loud as he is, it's a wonder I get any sleep at all," Jamie said quietly. She looked down at him. His black hair was sticking up in odd places, making him resemble James a bit. Jamie ran her fingers through his hair to smooth it out a bit, something she enjoyed doing a lot. Sirius yawned and his eyes fluttered open.  
"Hey," he said. "What's up?"  
"You snore to much," Jamie said, smiling at him.   
"You snore too."  
"No I don't!"  
"Yes you do!"  
"Whatever," Jamie said, setting her head on Sirius's chest.  
"It's Saturday, right?" Sirius asked her.  
"Mh hm," Jamie answered.   
"Good," Sirius said, running his hands through Jamie's hair. "We aren't supposed to be anywhere, are we?"  
"I don't think so," Jamie said, thinking.  
"Ok... it feels like we're forgetting something," Sirius said, his forehead scrunched up.  
"Holy shit!" Jamie said, jumping up, and grabbing the alarm clock. "We were supposed to meet James and Lily at the bridal shop a half an hour ago!"  
"Damn it!" Sirius said, grabbing his wand and zapping some presentable clothes onto himself, while Jamie did the same. "Can we Apparate?" Sirius asked Jamie.  
"No, the shop's in London," Jamie said, running out into the kitchen and grabbing a granola bar. "We better not do this for the wedding."  
"No way," Sirius agreed, grabbing the car keys as Jamie stuffed a granola bar into his mouth. "Let's go," he said through a mouthful of granola.  
They ran out into the car and sped out of the driveway.  
At the bridal shop, Lily was watching out the window for them, still in the wedding dress. "Where are they?" she asked James.  
"I dunno," James said, bored out of his mind.  
Just then, a red Ford Mustang (A/N: my dream car...) whiped around the corner and sped to a stop in front of the shop. Sirius and Jamie ran out of the car and into the bridal shop.  
"Sorry, we're late," Jamie apoligized to Lily. "Oh, Lily, that's beautiful!"  
"Thanks! I thought so too," Lily said, looking pleased with herself.  
"How much is it?" Sirius asked her.  
"Cheap enough," James answered. "Now, let's buy it already."  
"We have to order it, sweetie," Lily said, and walked over to a counter where a womanw as standing and started to talk to her.  
"Anxious to leave, Jamesie-poo?" Sirius muttered under his breath.  
"You bet your ass," James replied. "You just wait until it's your turn," he said, and looked at Jamie, who was walking around the shop, looking at dresses.  
"Why do you think I haven't proposed yet?" Sirius asked him, with a sly smile.  
"So, where were you, exactly?" James asked Sirius.  
"In bed," Sirius said, "asleep," he added, catching James's look.  
"Sure," James said.  
"Shut up, Potter," Sirius said, kicking him in the leg.  
"Ooh, that hurt, waah," James said.  
"Now, now kiddies," Jamie said, walking past them.  
"Yeah, Sirius, be nice," James said.  
Sirius rolled his eyes, and walked after Jamie.  
"Isn't this one pretty?" Jamie asked Sirius. She looked at the price and scoffed. "Guess not."  
Sirius laughed and said, "I don't care how much it will be, as long as you're happy."  
"Aw, that's sweet," Jamie said. "In other words, less than 500, right?"  
"Yep," Sirius said.  
"Come on, you two!" Lily called to them, back into her normal clothes.   
"Is that why we had to get up? To see you in that dress?" Sirius asked her.  
"Sirius," Jamie said warningly.  
But Lily just laughed. "Well, pretty much, actually!"  
"I have to go to work now, my dear friends and little woman," James said. "So, come on, Lil."  
"James, it's Saturday," Jamie said to James.  
"Shut up, I want to go..." James said under his breath, which made Jamie laugh.  
"Ah, I see," Jamie said. "Let's go, Si."  
"See you, soon-to-be-Potters," Sirius said, walking into the car.   
"Wait!" Lily practically screamed. "I remember why I wanted you guys to come so bad! But, we have to go meet Remus at Diagon Alley."  
"Ok..." Jamie said, looking across the street at the Leaky Cauldron.  
"Come on!" Lily said, dragging James across the street by the hand, narrowly getting hit by a few cars.  
"Right," Sirius said, walking across. "We're Jay-Walking, you know that, right?"  
"Hey, don't ask me to argue with Lily," Jamie said, throwing her hands up.  
"Good point," Sirius said.  
When they got into Diagon Alley, they walked down into a shop where Remus worked part-time, due to his transformations. He could never keep a job down very easily, because it raised a lot of questions where he was once a month.   
"Moony!" James said, when they entered Flourish and Blotts.  
"Hey, guys," Remus said, putting some books onto a bookshelf. "Marcy, I'm taking my lunch right now, ok?"  
"Sure, Remus," said a woman behind the counter of the bookstore. She had short black hair and brown eyes.   
"What's up?" Remus asked them as he went to get his jacket.  
"So, that's Marcy," Sirius said. "She's not bad looking."  
"Hey!" Jamie said, punching Sirius in the gut.  
"But not nearly as good looking as you," Sirius said.  
"Better believe it," Jamie said, smirking.  
"Yeah, that's Marcy," Remus said, smiling. "She's wonderful."  
"Does she know about, well, you know," James asked.  
Remus's smile disappeared off his face. "No, she doesn't."  
"Oh, Remus," Lily said. "Don't worry about it."  
"Thanks, Lils," Remus said. "Now, what's going on?"  
"Oh yeah," Lily said and James rolled his eyes. "Guess what!" She said and jumped around slightly.  
"Um... what?" Sirius asked her.  
"Hee hee!" Lily said, on the verge of bursting. "I'm... pregnant!"  
"No way!" Jamie said. "Oh my, God!"  
"Woah, Jamesie!" Sirius said, putting James in a head-lock and ruffling his hair. "Congratulations!"  
"That's great!" Remus said, smiling with sincere happiness.  
"I know! Isn't it awesome!" Lily said, smiling widely.  
"What are you going to name her?" Jamie asked.  
"Her? It's going to be a boy," James said, recovering from Sirius's headlock. "And HE is going to look just like his daddy."  
"Well, I pity him," Sirius joked. "What are you going to name HIM then?"  
"We don't know yet," Lily said. "I like Fredrick, but James didn't. He's leaning towards a James Junior, but I just hate how that sounds. We just aren't sure yet!"  
"We're so happy for you," Jamie said to Lily.  
"Congrats," Remus said to the happy couple. "But, I have to go back to work, talk to you all later, ok?"  
"See you, Moony," Sirius said.  
"We were wondering," Lily said slowly. "If you two would accept being named the baby's godparents. You know, if you want to, that it."  
"Really?" Jamie asked, her eyes wide.  
"Of course!" Sirius said, smiling wider than ever.  
"Good," James said, "because we would have anyway!"  
"Well, we must be going," Sirius said, bowing low to the engaged couple.   
"See you later!" Jamie said, and they left Diagon Alley, hand in hand.  
  
It was later that night, and Sirius was flipping through the channels on the TV (a Muggle object Sirius HAD to have), very quickly, I might add, and Jamie was reading a book.   
"It's a wonder that they can get people on the moon," Sirius said, "but Muggles have no way of getting rid of half the junk on TV."  
Jamie laughed appreciativly as he stopped on a local news program  
"It's going to be a cold one tonight, folks, so bundle up! Back to you, Jenny!" said the weatherman.  
"Thanks, Troy. On a grim note, there was a bomb explosion at the London Mall earlier today, and there are many injured and a few dead. Among the ones dead, is a man with a strange marking on his wrist, which makes police think that it was a cult's doing," Jenny said.  
There was a picture of the man's wrist, and it was plain to Wizards that it was the Dark Mark. A shiver went up Jamie's spine.  
"I can't believe he's going after innocent people now," Jamie said. "Will he ever get tired of killing?"  
"I doubt it," Sirius said, turning off the television and throwing the remote onto the ground. "Argh, now I have a headache."  
"Aw, poor baby," Jamie said, setting her book aside.   
Sirius crawled across the floor over to where she was sitting in her beanbag-chair. He set his chin on her knees. "I'm so depressed, waah..."  
"That sounds like something James would say," Jamie said and laughed.  
"Oh no!" Sirius said, "I'm losing my touch!"  
"I guess so!" Jamie said, laughing harder.   
"You're in a giggley mood," Sirius said, standing up.  
Jamie merely nodded.   
"Come here," Sirius said, and jerked her up to him. "Hey, there."  
Jamie stopped laughing and looked up into his eyes. They were full of gaity, laughter, and dancing.  
Sirius leaned down and kissed her. She smiled, sort of, and kissed him back. Then Sirius ruined the moment by tickling her.   
Jamie shreiked and ducked down and ran into the kitchen and Sirius followed her. Then she apparated into the bathroom and locked the door. She breathed a sigh of relief before Sirius appeared in there. She ran into the kitchen again where Sirius cornered her and began to tickle her until she was out of breath from laughing so hard.  
"I'm going to bed, g'night!" Sirius said and apparated into their bedroom, leaving Jamie gasping for air in the kitchen.  
Sirius rolled over and woke up. It was 1:35 AM. He felt around on the other side of trhe bed, but Jamie wasn't there. He sighed and got out of bed. Sirius walked down the hall and into the living room. He looked at Jamie and smiled. She must have put on her pajamas, but never went up to bed. She was wearing a big sweatshirt and flannal shorts. She had black slippers on. In her lap was her book and her head was leaned against the beanbag-chair she was almost always sitting in.   
Sirius took her book and put her bookmark in where she was reading. He then leaned forward and scooped Jamie up in his arms. Her head rolled onto his chest. He slowlt walked up the stairs and into their bedroom. He laid her in the bed and swept her hair off of her face.   
Sirius walked around to the otehr side of the bed and climbed in. He fell asleep almost instantly. 


	15. Chapter 15: Not So Junk Mail

A/N: Hello hello... I don't have anything to say right now, so just read away...  
Disclaimer: I own Jamie and that be it.  
  
Strangest Friends  
Chapter 15: Not So Junk Mail  
  
Jamie walked down the driveway, flipping through the mail.   
"Bill... junk... junk... what's this?" She pulled out a letter from her Aunt Tracy. She ripped it open as she walked into their house. Her eyes widened.   
"Oh my, gosh, Sirius!" Jamie called, leaning against the counter to stand up.  
"Jamie, what's wrong?" Sirius rushed in, grabbing Jamie before she fell onto the floor. She waved the letter in front of him. Sirius laid her in her arms and carried her into the living room and put her on the couch. He unfolded the letter and read it.  
"'Dear Jamie, Hi, I'm sorry to tell you this, but your parents died yesterday at the London Mall.' Oh, Jamie, I'm so sorry," Sirius said, and sat down next to her.  
"Keep reading," Jamie said, waving her hand.  
"'As you probably know, this is because of Lord Voldemort. I'm very sorry. There isn't going to be a service, because it said in their will that they only wanted to be cremated. I'm sorry. Love, Aunt Tracy.' I'm so sorry, Jamie," Sirius said, finishing the letter and setting it down.  
"Sirius, do you remember when Tessa died? And I said that I wasn't going to let him hurt anyone close to me anymore?" Jamie asked, Sirius holding her. "Well, it looks like he's gotten the better of me."   
"Shh, it's ok," Sirius said, rocking her gently back and forth. "Don't worry."  
"I can't believe it, Sirius," Jamie said, crying into his chest. "My mum and dad. Dead. It's just wrong..."  
"Don't worry," Sirius said to Jamie, running his fingers through her hair. "It's going to be ok."  
"Oh, man, this sucks," Jamie said, shaking her head. "By the way, there's something from Professor Dumbledore in there too."  
Sirius got up and picked up the stack of letters and opened it up after coming back by Jamie. "Oh no..."  
"What now?" Jamie asked, sitting up and whiping the tears from her eyes. She picked up the letter and read it. It said that a spy of Professor Dumbledore's had tipped him off that Lily and James were being searched for by Voldemort. And when people were being searched for by Voldemort, it usually wasn't to give them a birthday present. but they weren't supposed to say anything to James an Lily until after they got married. He thought that they should be safe in Godric's Hollow until then.  
"Oh no," Jamie said, repeating Sirius. "I can't believe this. All on one day."  
She looked up at Sirius. We was looking into space, his eyes wide and frightened. He had just learned that his best friend was probably going to die. This time it was Jamie's turn to comfort Sirius.  
"Oh, Sirius, come here," she said and moved next to him. "Don't worry, it's going to be ok."  
"Jamie, I can't believe this..." Sirius said, crying. "James... he's the strongest person I know. It's impossible. And they're getting married next week. This is so terrible. I can't..."  
"Shh," Jamie said to Sirius, rubbing his back. "Shh... it's going to be ok."  
Jamie hated seeing Sirius like this. They hadn't had any big Voldemort problems since when Tessa died, so Sirius hadn't broken down in a long time. Each time he did, though, she felt like her insides were being ripped apart.  
"We have to tell them," Sirius said.   
"No, they're happy not knowing right now," Jamie said. "Wait until after the wedding."  
"But they... oh man," he ran into the bathroom and Jamie heard him throwing up and her heart sank.  
She slowly walked up the steps and entered the bathroom where she saw Sirius kneeling in front of the toilet, his forehead leaning against the edge of the bowl.  
"Sirius-," Jamie began.  
"Just leave me alone," Sirius whispered.  
Jamie backed out of the bathroom and gently closed the door, she began to cry silently as she walked up the rest of the stairs and sat on the edge of her and Sirius's bed. She couldn't get the picture of Sirius crying when they were in their seventh year in The Three Broomsticks. She shook her head and crawled under the comforter, wishing she could sleep and start the day over again.  
As she drifted slowly to sleep, she didn't see Sirius walk down the hallway and peer into the room to see Jamie in their bed. He walked into living room and started to cry.  
  
Jamie woke up at about 7:30 at night with her stomach rumbling. Although she didn't think that she could keep anything down, she walking into the kitchen and poured herself a bowl of cereal. She quickly ate and then searched the house for Sirius.  
"Sirius... where are you?" she said as she down the flight of stairs and walked into the living room. Jamie caustiously entere, to find Sirius lying on the bed, his semi-long hair hiding his face. Jamie tip-toed to where he was and sat next to him. She carefully brushed his hair, which was damp because of his tears, out of his face. He was asleep and Jamie knew it. Sirius's face was tear streaked and there was some tears still leaking out of his eyes. Jamie's heart broke when she looked at him.  
Jamie stood up and left the door open for him. She was reminded of the one time last year that Sirius had come down with a nasty bout of the flu. She had been his nurse, it seemed. She stayed out from work for the whole time he was sick so that she could take care of him.   
As Jamie walked up the first three steps, he heard Sirius call out her name. She quickly turned and ran into the living room.  
"Sirius, what's wrong?" she asked, kneeling next to him.  
"Oh my, God, Jamie," he said and wrapped her in his arms. "I just had a nightmare... oh, man."  
Jamie's heart broke for the umpteenth time that day. "It's ok, Sirius, I'm right here."  
Sirius looked up at her and smiled slightly. "Thanks."  
"It's ok," she said. "Are you hungry?"  
"Yeah, but if I throw up again, it's not my fault," he said.  
Jamie went back into the kitchen and poured him a bowl of cereal. She saw Sirius stagger in and sit at the dining room table, his hands buring his face.  
"Sirius?" Jamie said quietly as she set down the bowl.  
He jumped up and said, "Oh, sorry. Thanks."  
"No problem," Jamie said, sitting down across the table from him.  
She sat in silence, watching Sirius eat his cereal.   
As he finished, she said, "Si?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Sirius, you have to promise me something," Jamie said.   
"What?" he asked her, looking up from his cereal.  
"You can't tell Lily or James about this," Jamie said.  
"Jamie, I have to tell them," Sirius said furiously. "They have a right to know!"  
"Sirius, they're happy not knowing!" Jamie said, her voice rising slightly.  
"They should know that they are about to be killed, anytime, anywhere!" Sirius yelled.  
"They're getting married next week! They should have a stress-free week, just to themselves, not worrying about when Voldemort is going to burst in to kill them!" Jamie shouted.  
"Jamie, you just don't get it! If you were about to be killed by Voldemort, wouldn't you want to know?" Sirius yelled back.  
"Do I have to remind you, Sirius, that I was already almost killed by him?" Jamie replied coldly.  
Sirius threw his hands up in the air and went to a drawer and pulled out a pack of cigarrettes. He hardly ever smoked, only when stress was getting the better of him, and he knew that Jamie hated the smell and the fact that he ever did. He lit one and began to puff on it, glaring at Jamie.  
"Put that out," Jamie said, crossing her arms, looking as if she was about to lose her cool.  
Sirius blew smoke out of his mouth. Jamie's eyes lowered, making her look "intimidating" and she walked over to him, pulled it out of his mouth and put it out in the sink.  
"Have fun on the couch tonight," she said coldly.   
With that, she stormed up the stairs and slammed the bedroom door closed.  
"Damn it!" Sirius yelled and threw his cereal bowl across the room, making it shatter against the wall. After getting his sudden surge of violence out, he went into the living room and threw a blanket and a pillow on the bed. He pulled off his shirt and threw it into a corner and jumped into the couch. This is what happened after every fight. Jamie would storm into their bedroom, and Sirius would break some sort of dish, then spend the night on the couch. It was a very on-going thing.   
Sirius was grumbling on the couch about his good-for-nothing-girl-friend, and how no one understood him, and how he needed a psychiatrist, when he heard Jamie walk down the stairs. She came into the living room and picked up her book, disregarding Sirius on the couch. Sirius's eyes followed her out of the room, and decided to go into their bedroom and change his clothes. 'After all,' he thought, 'it was his room too.'   
Sirius walked down the hallway and slowly pushed the door open.  
"I'm not going to kill you," Jamie said, looking up at Sirius. "You can come in."  
Instead of saying something snide, Sirius did the wise thing and kept his mouth shut. He walked into the room and changed into his pajamas.   
"You don't have to sleep on the couch," Jamie sighed as she watched Sirius walk towards the door over her book.   
Sirius was suprised, but didn't say so. He climbed into the bed and rolled so he wasn't facing Jamie.  
"You know, I'm not that pissed off anymore, I'm not going to attack you or anything," Jamie said with a hint of sarcasm.  
Sirius rolled his eyes and rolled onto his back. He stared up at the ceiling. It was silent in the bedroom except for the occasional flipping of pages on Jamie's part. Sirius was weighting the pros and cons of apoligizing or not. He sighed and thought, 'What the heck.'  
"Jamie..." he said.  
"Yes, Mr. Black," she said sardonically.  
"Haha," he said. "Um... I'm sorry, it's just, you know, with all this going on, I just kind of lost my cool, you know?"  
"Mh hm," Jamie said, turning the page.  
"Well, uh..." She wasn't helping this become any easier.   
"I'm sorry too," Jamie said. "You're right, we should let Lily and James know, but Professor Dumbledore said not to."  
"You're right," Sirius said. "We should let them enjoy their last week being somewhat single without any worries and all that."  
"Glad you agree with me," Jamie said and bent the page in which she was reading, and threw her book on the floor. "I can't believe that this all happened on one day, though. It's almost as if Voldemort planned it this way."  
"Yeah," Sirius said, glad to not be on the couch. It always hurt his back.   
"I just hope nothing bad happens, Si," Jamie said, laying back in the bed. "I don't think I could take more deaths."  
"Don't worry," Sirius said to Jamie.   
"Especially you," Jamie said, totally taking him off guard.   
He laughed for some reason.   
"And what's so funny?" Jamie asked him, turning on her side.  
"It's just kind of funny how one moment you were banning me to the couch and the next thing I know you're telling me that you don't want me to die," Sirius said, smiling. "Not exactly how all of our fights end, eh?"  
"Nope," Jamie said, turning off the lights and going to sleep.  
  
A/N: Nope, I'm not one of those, oooh, I have to write all the intimate scenes, mwa ha ha. Nope, I have friends reading these, man! lol! Please reply!!! 


	16. Chapter 16: Je t'aime

A/N: Bum bum buuum... It's the next chapter. Duh. I'm not even sure why the heck I'm writing this anymore, because as far as I can tell no one reads this anyway. So, if you please, reply and tell me what you think, ok? Thank you... Oh, and if you desire to e-mail me any comments, please e-mail me at noodle_cart@msn.com Danke... Also, thank you, Leah and Nikki, for replying!  
Disclaimer: Do you really have to ask??? : )  
  
Strangest Friends  
Chapter 16: Je t'aime  
  
"Aw, Lily, you look beautiful," Jamie said, putting yet another bobby pin into her friend's hair.  
Lily just smiled, and turned a slight shade of green.  
"Don't puke, that wouldn't be a good thing," Jamie joked.  
"Don't make me talk or I will," Lily said, forcing a smile.   
"Hi!" said Kassidi, Lily's friend from work and a bridesmaid, as she entered the bride's room. "Woah, Lily, you better not get sick."  
"Yikes," Mary, Lily's other bridesmaid and her cousin, said walking into the room. "Want a bucket?"  
"You guys probably aren't helping her," said James's young cousin Brianna, who was the flower-girl.  
"Thanks, Bria," Lily said, picking up the girl.  
"Why are you so nervous? Isn't this supposed to be a great thing?" Jamie asked, smoothing out her own dress.  
"Oh, you just wait," Lily said menacing, looking out the window at the people entering the church. "It's not very easy to get in front of a bunch of people with a big white puffy dress that's really uncomfortable to get married to a guy."  
"Not just any guy, though," Jamie said. "THE guy."  
"Yeah," Lily said, smiling again, her greeness lowering a few notches.  
"After all," Jamie said, "I'm sure James isn't as nervous as you seem to be."  
"Oh my, God, Sirius, I'm really nervous," James said to, duh, Sirius in the groom's room on the other side of the church. He was pacing around the small room.  
"Yo, dude, chill," Sirius said, looking in his mirror and smoothing out his hair.  
"Chill?!" James practically shrieked. "That's easy for you to say! You're not the one going out there to get married!"  
"Yup," Sirius said, setting down the mirror and turning to his friend. "But, I'm not planning to be anytime soon."  
"Oh, really, does Jamie know that?" James said, crossing his arms.  
"Well, it worked," Sirius said, turning back around.  
"Huh?"  
"It got your mind off the fact you're getting married in five minutes," Sirius said. "That was the whole purpose of the remark."  
"Thank you, oh dear, Best Man of mine," James said, rolling his eyes. "For the next hour I'll think about that one solitude remark, and maybe, just maybe, I'll forget that I'm getting married in front of a bunch of people."  
"Fine," Sirius said. "Now, what do you want me to say?"  
"Isn't there supposed to be some infamous Best Man talk right about now?" James asked, rubbing his temples.  
"Why do you keep on using the phrase 'Best Man'?" Sirius asked.  
"Black, remind me again why you're that phrase?" James growled.  
"Fine, Jamsie-poo," Sirius said. "Now, a pep talk. Think of this as a Quidditch game."  
"What?" James asked, giving Sirius the "What-The-Hell-Are-You-Talking-About" look. Oh yeah, you know the one. "This is serious, Sirius, oh man, that was good..."  
"No, look at it like this," Sirius said, ignoring James's remark. "You're going up there and here comes Lily, the Snitch-"  
"Right..."  
"Shut up! I'm doing my best here! Ok, Lily's the Snitch, right? Well, you keep on trying to grab the Snitch, and you get closer and closer-"  
"You're just babbling now, aren't you?"  
"Hey, what did I say about you talking? Now, the priest dude says, 'I now pronounce you man and wife,' or whatever and then you have it! The Snitch is yours for the taking and you win."  
"Ok... that doesn't help me in the least bit," James said, although he seemed to go down a bit on the green tint.  
"James, Sirius, five minutes till she comes down," said Remus, sticking his head in the door. Next to him was Peter.  
"Wormtail, long time no see!" Sirius said as they left the room.  
"Um, hi, Sirius," Peter said nervously.  
"Come on, everyone," James said, "I get the privilege of standing in front of everyone."  
James walked into the church, leaving Sirius at the door and Peter and Remus, who sat in the pews. There were far to many people there, and we tried to sink into the surroundings. The Scotts were there, Dumbledore was there, the Black family was there, almost everyone was, it seemed. The only Potter there was him, though, but there would soon be two. He smiled slightly. He even saw Lily's sister, Petunia, scowling at him in the back or the church. Next to her was her husband, Vernon. They made a very scary couple, in James's mind.  
He tried to think about the remark that Sirius said before, but was unsuccessful, since he was a bit preoccupied trying to keep his puke in his stomach. It was the longest five minutes in his life, pretty much.   
Just when James was about to ditch the whole idea, and run down the aisle screaming, the organ began to play. James sighed as he watched his little cousin skip up the aisle. She was throwing flowers every which way, and James couldn't help but join everyone else in the giggling.  
"Good job, Bria," James whispered to her. She beamed up at James.  
James looked back at the aisle to see Mary and Kasidi walking down. They were smiling widely and looked pleased with themselves. Kasidi winked at James when she walked past him, which made him shiver slightly. He looked back and saw Jamie and Sirius walking up the aisle, arm in arm. James had to smile at them. Sirius stood next to James and smiled.   
When Lily came up, with Dumbledore, James's heart melted. She was beautiful. She seemed to be glowing.   
'My Snitch,' James thought, and then practically slapped himself for thinking it. It gave Sirius far to much credit.   
Lily came up to him, and he whispered, "You look beautiful."  
"You look pretty good too," Lily whispered back.  
They faced the altar, and the pastor did his spiel. When they were doing the candle ceremony, Lily almost spilled hot wax on James and the pastor. When they got to the 'I do's,' James said I do without hesitation, and Lily had to clear her dry throat before she squeaked it out.   
"And I now pronounce you," said the pastor happily (James wondered if they were paying him to act that way), "man and wife! You may now kiss the bride!"  
As their lips met, Jamie burst into tears, which made them laugh. They turned and went down the aisle, hand in hand. Sirius went to aid Jamie and they walked down, Jamie crying tears of joy and happiness. (A/N: Corny, I know...)  
  
"We're driving, we're driving," Jamie said, getting to drive the car for once.  
"You know, maybe I shouldn't have allowed you to drive," Sirius said, his hands gripping the dashboard, his knuckles white.  
"Sirius, chill," Jamie said. "I'm going the speed limit, and stopped weaving in and out of people five miles ago."  
"You... scare... me..." Sirius said.   
"I love you too," Jamie said, pulling into the reception hall.  
After she parked and got out of the car, she saw that Sirius was still in the car.  
"Cut it out," she said, opening his door.  
"That was the scariest-"  
"Shut up," Jamie said, punching him in the stomach.  
"Oh, that hurt," Sirius said and pretended to be in imense pain.  
"I know, I'm a strong one," Jamie said.  
"Ha," Sirius said, rolling his eyes.  
"Shut up."  
"You say that to much."  
Jamie whapped a snow ball at him, which hit him in the side of the head.   
"Ha, ha, ha," Jamie said and ran into the hall, just barely getting hit by the snowball.  
Jamie walked into the hall and walked to Lily.  
"Hi, Jamie," Lily said.  
"3... 2... 1..." Jamie said. At one, Sirius ran into the hall, his hair full of snow.  
"You little," Sirius said, going by her and hoisting her over his shoulder.   
"Sirius, let me down," Jamie said. "Help..."  
"Shall you go meet the snow?" Sirius said, walking to the door.  
"No, Sirius, this dress was really expensive, please," Jamie protested, starting to kick. "And my hair looks really really good today, please!"  
Sirius flipped her back to the floor. "Fine, but I'd be on the lookout."  
"Yes, sir," Jamie said and saluted him, running back to Lily.  
"What you see in him..." Lily said, looking at Sirius with a look of complete freakiness.  
"I know," Jamie said, rolling her eyes.   
"Hi, Jamie!" Briana said, running up to her, twirling around. "I've been practicing my ballet! How'm I doing?"  
"Oh, wonderful!" Jamie said, clapping her hands. Jamie had been teaching some ballet in the basement of their house. It was huge and had a lot of rooms in it. She had taken the advantage to do what she loved. She had a class of 25 girls of all ages. Some were Muggle, some not.  
"Look, Lily, I can do a piro- piro-" Briana said, trying to say the word.  
"Pirouette?" Lily asked her.  
"Yeah, that's the word!" Briana said, pirouette-ing away.  
"She's so sweet," Lily said, laying back in the chair.  
"Yeah," Jamie said.  
"Jamie?"  
"Hm?"   
"Thanks for being here," Lily said. "I don't know what I'd do without you being here all the time. Throughout school, and all that, you were always so great. Thanks."  
Jamie smiled and said, "No problem, Lily."  
  
It was later the night, and most of the people had already gone home. Jamie and Sirius were about to leave.  
"See you," Sirius said, waving.  
"Bye!" Jamie said, smileing widely. "Have fun!"  
"Jamie!" Lily said, shaking her head.  
James and Lily watched them drive away.  
"Lily, I want to tell you something," James said, turning to Lily.  
"Yeah?"  
"Je t'aime."  
"Come again?"  
"It's French," James said.  
"That's informative," Lily said sarcastically.  
"It means I love you," James said.  
"Oh, James," Lily said, walking towards him. "I love you too." 


	17. Chapter 17: The Secret's Out

A/N: S'il vous plaît revue! (french) Bitte Zusammenfassung! (german) Prego rassegna! (italien) Por favor revisão! (portuguese) Por favor revisión! (spanish) Please review! (english) Ok, that may have been going a bit to afr, but oh well. All in all, please read and reply!!!  
Disclaimer: As always... if you don't recognize the person from the books, chances are, he/she/it/they are mine.  
  
Strangest Friends  
Chapter 17: The Secret's Out  
  
"Wonder how Lily and James are doing," Sirius said absentmindly.  
"Search me," Jamie said. "Si, they're coming back today."  
"Wonder how France was," Sirius said in reply.  
"Sirius, shut up," Jamie said. "You're annoying me."  
"Wonder- hey!" Sirius said, Jamie's book bouncing off of his head. "That was uncalled for."  
"And you are an annoying butt-monkey," Jamie said.  
"Butt-monkey?" Sirius asked her incredulously.  
"Oh, you better belive it," Jamie said, standing up.  
"Well, you're a butt-head," Sirius said, following her into the kitchen.  
"Moron."  
"Retard."  
"Freak."  
"Dork."  
"Stupid-head."  
"Dummy."  
"Doofus."  
"Aw, I was going to use that one," Sirius said, folding his arms. "Um... freak."  
"Ha! I already used that one!" Jamie said, adncing around. "I win, I win!"  
"Ooh, that was evil," Sirius said.  
Jamie yanked open the freezer drawer and searched it. She pulled out an empty box. "Ok, who ate my fudgsicles? That was a stupid question. How about if I rephrase it to, who ALWAYS eats my fudgsicles?"  
"You know, now that's a good question. I shall ponder that for awhile," Sirius said, scrunching his forehead up. "Who could eat Jamie's fudgsicles. Gee, we better get the Ministry involved with this case."  
"Sirius, I love fudgsicles..." Jamie pouted.  
"Ok, I'm sorry," Sirius said and quiltily looked at the floor.  
"All right!" Jamie said and threw the box into the garbage can. She twirled back into the living room where Sirius flopped onto the couch which is right in front of the fireplace.   
"What's the date?" he asked her.  
"Why..." Jamie asked, standing next to the couch.  
"Because I like to know these things," Sirius said, rolling her eyes.  
"Um... I think it's the 19, December," Jamie said. "Do you need to know the year too?"  
"No, actually, I'm all good at that," Sirius replied. He yawned and streched. "I'm tired..."  
"Ok," Jamie said, looking at pictures on the mantel.  
"Jamie..." Sirius called, holding out the 'a'. "Come here..."  
"What do you want?" Jamie asked him, turning around and looking down at him on the couch.  
"Come here..." Sirius said.  
"Was?" Jamie asked. "You know, that's, like, the only German word I know."  
"Come here..." Sirius said again.  
"I'm here, damn it," Jamie said, sitting on his legs.  
"Get off..." Sirius said, kicking her off of him. "Come here..."  
"You make no sense," Jamie said. She put on a high mocking voice, "Come here... Get off... Buy me a fudgsicle... Waah... I want my mommy... Read me my book... What time is it... What's the date... Wh-"  
"I get the point," Sirius said. And then, as an afterthought, "Come here..."  
"Fine," Jamie said, and kneeled next to the couch. "What do you want?"  
"I want a kiss," he pouted.  
"Aw, really?" Jamie said, putting her forehead on his.  
"Yeah," Sirius said.  
"Ahem," came a voice behind them.  
"Ah!" Jamie screached, jumping up.  
"Crap, who said that!" Sirius said, sitting up.  
"Here, in your fireplace, did I interupt at a bad time?"  
They both looked down at the same time and saw Professor Dumbledore's head in the fire.  
"Oh, hello, Professor," Jamie said, sitting down, next to Sirius as if their old Headmaster's head appeared in their fireplace all the time.  
Sirius pointed his wand at the windows and the curtains slammed shut. They lived in a Muggle town and didn't want to risk any do-gooders or Jehovah's witnesses (A/N: No offense! I have lots of Jehovah's Witness friends!) wouldn't see the floating head in their fireplace.  
"What's up, Professor?" Sirius asked, turning back to Dumbledore.  
"It's about Lily and James," he said.  
"Oh my, God! Are they ok?" Jamie asked, her eyes widening.  
"They're fine, Miss Williams," the Professor said reassuringly. "It's about what could happen to them."  
"Oh, good," Sirius said, breathing a sigh of relief.  
"Don't be to relieved," Dumbledore. He always had a gift of being blunt. "Lily and James are in danger. No immediate danger, but they are in danger."  
"Ok, big riddle coming on," Sirius muttered.  
"Someone has to tell them, though, and I figure that since you two are their best friends, you might as well," Dumbledore said gravely. "So if you two could..."  
Sirius and Jamie looked at each other. They both knew they had to, but it just wasn't a fun thing to think about. Sirius strained a smile. Jamie sighed.  
"Yeah, we will," Jamie said.  
"When do you want us to tell them?" Sirius asked. "Not tonight, because they just got back from their honeymoon and they should be happy and all that, you know?"  
"That's very true, Mr Black," Dumbledore said, "but I advise you to tell them soon."  
"How soon?" Jamie asked Dumbledore.  
"Well, my spy has said that Voldemort could strike anytime, anywhere, as long as they are forewarned," Dumbledore said, looking at them gravely over his half moon glasses.  
"Than how can they be in no immediate danger?" Sirius demanded.  
Dumbledore looked at Sirius oddly. Jamie tried to interpret the look in his eyes, but found it immpossible. "Sirius, I'm just suggesting to tell them. We know he's after the Potters, we just have no idea why."  
"What Sirius meant to say, is how much danger are they in?" Jamie asked tenderly.  
"Well, Miss Williams, they should be ok, as of right now. We do know that Voldemort doesn't know where the Potters live or where they are at all," said the Professor. "Well, now, I must bade you goodbye. Good luck."   
He disappeared from their fireplace. Jamie and Sirius sat in silence, staring at the hearth, letting all that they just learned digest. Jamie sighed deeply and brought her kneed up to her body.  
"What are we going to do?" Jamie whispered.  
"Quite dandy of him to dump this on us, hmm?" Sirius said irately.  
"I know, Si," Jamie said comfortly. "But you can't ask Dumbledore to make housecalls or anything. He has a very busy life. The ministry's been trying to suck him into position as Minister of Magic."  
"Yeah?" Sirius asked, his mind temporarily off the Potters.  
"Uh huh," Jamie said. "Better him than Crouch though. He's so... argh."  
"I know it," Sirius said, leaning back into the couch, his mind going back to Lily and James.  
"I can't believe this is all happening," Jamie said. "We've known the two of them since practically forever. It's so hard to picture them... not here."  
"I know," Sirius said, putting his arm arounf her shoulders. "But, like you said, James and Lily are strong. There's no way they can die."  
Jamie smiled. "Yeah..."  
Sirius forced what he hoped looked like the most sincere smile he could muster. Jamie took it as a warm thing, and she leaned her head against his chest. She listened to his heart beat and felt his chest rise and fall with each breath.  
"Sirius?" Jamie asked quietly.  
"Hm?"   
"Thanks."  
"For what?" Sirius asked, confused.  
"For being so wonderful," Jamie replied.  
Sirius smiled, for real this time, and said, "You're welcome, then."  
  
The next morning, Jamie awoke, still on the couch with Sirius. She got up, careful not to awake him, and went into the bathroom to take a shower. When she finsihed, she made some clothes and a deep blue robe appear with her handy dandy wand.   
She walked out of the bathroom to here a soft sizzle, and a loud, "Damn it!" coming from Sirius.  
"Si, are you ok?" She sped down the flight of stairs as fast as she could.   
"I'm fine," he muttered, holding up a hand with two slightly singed fingers.  
"Sure, you're fine, Sirius," Jamie said, rushing him to the kitchen table. "Sit down while I get some bandages.  
"Can't you just magic it all better?" Sirius whimpered while Jamie threw him a wet wash cloth.  
"Last time I did that," Jamie called from the bathroom, "your whole hand ended up on the other arm.  
"Oh, yeah," Sirius said, whincing at the sight of his charred flesh. "Ew, this is so gross."  
"You sound like a little girl," Jamie said, whipping some rubbing alcohol onto his fingers. "'K, this is going to sting-"  
"Ow!" Sirius cried, trying to jerk his hand from Jamie's strong grip. "What are you trying to do to me, here?"  
"Calm down," Jamie said. "Let me put the bandages on them."  
She wrapped the bandages arounf his fingers carefully. "There, all done, you get a lollipop."  
"What a wonderful start to an already crappy day," Sirius said, making a bowl of oatmeal appear.  
"Now, don't you have an optimistic view on life," Jamie sighed.  
"Just a regular ray of sunshine," Sirius grumbled. "When are we supposed to go to Lily and James's house?"  
"I don't know, want me to call them?" Jamie asked, yawning.  
"Whatever," Sirius said.  
Jamie rolled her eyes and picked up the phone. It was yet another Muggle object, but they had decided it was much faster than owl post. She punched in the Potter's number and listened to it ring.  
"'Lo!" came Lily's cheery voice.  
"Hey, Lil, how was France?" Jamie asked.  
"Great! If you know what I mean," she laughed.  
"Um, hey, you guys want to get together today?" Jamie asked. "You know, to, uh, talk?"  
"Sure," Lily said. "You wanna come over here right now? We have Remus and Peter over here. Remus and his lady-"  
"Hey!" came Remus's voice in the background.   
Jamie laughed and said, "Sure, we'll be there soon. Floo, because Sirius killed his wand hand making bacon or something."  
"It was a waffle," Sirius grunted.  
"You were frying a waffle?" Jamie asked.  
"That boy has no sense of cooking," Lily said. "Well, see you soon!"  
"Bye," Jamie said and hung up. "Come on, I told her we'd be there right away."  
They went through Floo powder to the Potter's house in Godric's Hollow. When tehy got there, they were greeted by hugs and all that fun stuff. Jamie couldn't help but notice that Peter was acting even more distant than normal. She shook it off though with a cup of tea.  
When the seven of them, James, Lily, Sirius, Jamie, Remus, Marcia, and Peter, were seated in teh living room of the Potter's house, Jamie gave Sirius a look, and he nodded.  
"Um, guys, we had to come here to, er, tell you something," he said nervously.  
"You're engaged!" Lily shrieked.  
"Uh, no, Lils," Jamie said. "It's not that."  
"Well, then what?" James asked.  
Jamie sighed. She looked at Sirius and together they told the whole story of what Dumbledore had told them.  
"And, no one is sure why they're after you guys," Sirius concluded, tears beginning to sting his eyes.  
Lily was gripping James hand and had a hand on her stomach. "What does he want us to do? Wait around until Voldemort comes and kills us off?"  
"We don't know," Jamie said. "But, let me tell you, if there's absolutely anything that you guys need help with, anything at all, Sirius and I are here for you."  
"Us too," Remus agreed.  
Peter nodded, but he wasn't looking anyone in the eye.  
Lily and James smiled appreciativly, and James said, "I'm sure there will be something."  
"In fact..." Lily said, a look spreading across her face. "I think I know how we can save our hides." She jumped up and ran to a bookshelf and pulled a large old looking book out. She flipped open to a page and said, "Here, the Fidelius Charm."  
"That's the Secret Keeper one, isn't it," James said, looking at Sirius.  
"What?" Sirius said.  
"Yeah, but Lily, you need permission from the Ministry to do that," Jamie pointed out.  
"You also need permission from the Ministry to become Animagi," Remus said.  
"Good point," Jamie said.  
"Well, even so, I'm sure we'll be able to get permission with Dumbledore on our side," Lily said. "All we need to do is appoint a secret keeper, and we're alive until Voldemort isn't!"  
"But who... oh..." Sirius said, taking in the meaningful glances from James.  
  
A/N: Mwa ha ha, the title of this chapter makes it seem like Halloween, mwa ha ha! 


	18. Chapter 18: See The Boy

A/N: Bet you can guess... Please please reply! Thank you so much all who replied, which would be Leah (again!), Satans Little Princess, StarryNight, Lightning Starz, and SweetSinger. I really like getting input from those who read this. Also, if you have any ideas for depressing songs, please put them in your replies! You'll see what I'll use them for... And, Nikki, thanks for the idea, you should know which one!  
Disclaimer: Same as always... Who actually reads these things anyways?  
  
Strangest Friends  
Chapter 18: See The Boy  
  
James paced. And paced. He paced more than he had ever before. He looked at the door of the room in which his wife was in. Then he paced. Ok, enough about the pacing.  
"Dude, stop it, you're making me nervous," Sirius said, flipping through a magazine.  
"Shut up, Sirius," James said, spitting a cigarette out of his mouth. "Look at me! I'm a nervous wreck! I NEVER smoke! What's my problem?"  
"Let's see," Sirius said, "you're wife's in the care of a male doctor who is about to deliever your child. Could that be it?"  
"That's about as good as your best man speech," James said, flopping into a chair next to Sirius. Look at my hands, they're shaking. I swear, someone should lock me up."  
"I've been saying that how long?" Sirius asked. "Calm down, man. I'm going to go over there, to that nice old candy machine thing. You want anything?"  
"Sure," James said, looking at the door where Lily was.  
"Good," Sirius said and went to the machine to get a candy bar.  
James was still shaking like he was freezing cold, and it was July! The 30th, to be precise. Well, sort of the 30th, in five minutes it would be the 31st. James looked at Sirius, who was punching the machine angrilly, and then back at the door. 'Come on,' he thought impatiently.  
"Here, it's a, uh... Snicker's bar," Sirius said, throwing the candy bar at James.   
"There weren't any Pumpkin Pasties?" James whined.  
"Duh," Sirius said, his mouth full of peanut butter cup. "This is a Muggle hospital, you dork."  
They sat eating in silence, James still staring at the door. When he swallowed the end of the candy bar, the door opened, and Jamie's head poked out, smiling widely.  
"Mr Potter, your wife would like to see you," Jamie said, "as well as your son."  
James jumped up and ran to the door, throwing the empty wrapper at Sirius. He entered the crowded room where nurses were writing various things on different pieces of paper for a variety of reasons. James walked over to Lily's bed where she was holding a tiny bundle of blankets. She was smiling and looked as radient as ever.   
"He looks exactly like you," Lily said.  
Lily placed the tiny, sleeping, infant into her husband's arms. James looked down at him. The baby had tufts of fluffy black hair sticking up. James carefully ran his hand over his son's tiny head to flatten the hair. He had about as much luck as he does with his own. The baby yawned and streched, his tiny fists flailing. James chuchled, then the baby boy opened his eyes, revealing dazzaling bright green eyes, identical to his mother's.  
"Hey, there," James said as the baby looked at him. "Hi, Harry, I'm your daddy."  
The boy made a tiny gurgling sound and waved his arms around, barely hitting his father in the face. The doctor and nurses laughed good heartedly at the inexperienced father. James smiled and sat on the edge of Lily's bed.   
"Harry? What about, say, that wonderful name of Sirius?" none other than Sirius said.  
"Sirius, be serious," Lily said.  
"No, we're talking about Harry being Sirius," Sirius said.   
"He's so cute," Jamie said, from a chair in the corner, ignoring Sirius.  
"Yeah," James said. "He looks just like me..."  
"And you're sure he's still cu-oof," Sirius said, getting punched by Jamie.  
Lily looked down at the little boy, who was curently drooling. "Mr Harry James Potter. Glad I thought of the name," she smiled. "Sounds professional."  
"It's my name, pretty much," James said, waving his finger in front of his son's face, "but he's permitted."   
"Duh," Lily said, rolled her eyes.  
In the corner, Sirius and Jamie laughed at the couple. It was hard to tell that they were being plotted against by Lord Voldemort. They had taken it so well, so sure the Fidelius Charm would work. They still hadn't gotten permission to use it, but Dumbledore had said that they would be able to, whether the Ministry agreed or not.  
  
After about a half an hour of everyone cooing at Harry, and passing him around, James, Sirius, and Jamie were forced to leave. James was complaining about how he should have been able to stay, because he was the father.  
"Yes, we know, James," Sirius said, "now shut up."  
James stuck his tongue out at Sirius, who grabbed it while it was sticking out.  
"Wet gau," James said, punching Sirius.  
"Aw, look at the babies," Jamie said, getting to the nursery.   
Sirius let go of James's tongue and faced the window. They saw a nurse putting a sleeping baby Harry into his crib.   
"Aw, that one has pretty blond hair," said Jamie.  
"All of them have pretty blond hair," Sirius said.  
"Shut up," Jamie said. "Harry has pretty black hair."  
"So does James," James said in a high voice.  
Jamie kicked him in the calf. "Shut. Up."  
"I'm tired, let's go," Sirius said.  
"Sirius..." Jamie whined.  
"Was?" Sirius said. "I learned that from you."  
"Aren't you a smart one," James said.  
"I want one," Jamie said.  
"Go buy one," Sirius said, pointing back at the nursery. "There's a special, two for the price of one."  
"You are a..." Jamie began.  
"Freak, I know," Sirius said. "You've told me numerous times."  
"She's telling the truth, you know that, right?" James asked.  
"Who asked you?" Sirius said as the door opened to the parking lot.  
"Can I drive? Can I drive? Can I drive?" Jamie asked, jumping up and down.  
"It's 1:00 in the morning," Sirius said. "How the hell are you so hyper?"  
"Hee hee hee!" Jamie said as she snached the car keys from Sirius's hand and jumped into the driver's seat of the car.   
"Oh no..." Sirius said.   
"What?" James asked Sirius, looking at him strangly.  
"Jamie's driving is always, well, an experience," Sirius explained, getting into the passanger's seat as James slid into the backseat of the awesome, totally cool, car. (A/N: Sorry, I just REALLY want a Mustang...)  
"Come on, Sirius, I'm not THAT bad," Jamie said, turning the key in the ignition. "They passed me, didn't they?"  
"Yeah, in fear of you coming back and having to go through that again," Sirius said, blucking up.  
"Think of it this way, Jamie," James said, "it's in the middle of the night. No one's going to be on the roads. You won't be able to hit anyone."  
"You had to say it, didn't you," Sirius said, burying his head in his hands.  
"Oh yes," James said.  
"You know what, Sirius?" Jamie said, pulling out of the parking space, "I'm going to drive good, just for you."  
"You are a really bad liar," Sirius said.  
"Oh, you better believe it," Jamie said, smiling dangerously.  
"Help..." Sirius whimpered. "I'm to young to die."  
"You know," James said, getting out of the car. "That really wasn't that bad."  
"Sure," Sirius said, ripping the keys out of Jamie's hand. "Mine."  
"I distinctly remember you buying that car for me," Jamie said, moving the seat back.  
"Ha, that was the reason I told you for buying a mucho moola dollar car," Sirius said, unlocking the front door.  
"And the truth comes out," James said, running into the house before Jamie and Sirius.  
"You'd think that he lived here," Jamie said as James rummaged through their fridge.  
"I do," James said, "don't you remember me moving in last week?"  
"Oh, yeah," Sirius said, locking the door behind them. "You can give me your grocery fund right now then," he added, as James raided their fridge.  
Jamie yawned loudly. "Excuse me..."  
"That's for a burp," Sirius said.  
"Fine then," Jamie said and entered the living room and pulled out the couch into a bed. "Here, James, you can sleep here if you aren't going home."  
"Ok," he said and flopped onto the couch.  
"Make yourself at home, then," Sirius said, rolling his eyes.  
"Fine," James said, flipping through the channels on the TV. Of course, nothing was on, which brought on a long discussion with James and Sirius about how useless TV's were.  
"THEN WHY DO WE OWN ONE!?" Jamie yelled, getting annoyed by the frequent talk of the television.  
"Raow," James said, imitating a cat.  
"Um, that's a good question," Sirius said, throwing James a warning look.  
"I'm tired," Jamie said, streching and yawning loudly.  
"You know something?" James pointed out. "We've all said that many times today."  
"True that," Jamie said, standing up. "I'm going to bed, if Lily calls, awaken me."  
"Alrighty then," James said, still channel surfing.   
Sirius and James sat in silence for about five minutes, watching the images on the TV go by really fast. They sat like vegetables, if you really must know, which I'm sure you did.   
"Aren't you going to go to bed?" James asked Sirius.  
"Huh," he said, watching the news commercial.  
"Are. You. Going. To. Bed?" James asked slowly. "Do you comprehend?"  
"James," Sirius said. "You. Are. Annoying. Me."  
"Really?" James said, turning off the TV. "Go away, I want to go sleepy."  
"Ok, then," Sirius said, standing up and throwing James a blanket. "Sweet dreams."  
"You did not just say that," James said, covering himself up with the blanket.  
"Are you sure you don't want me to read you a bedtime story?" Sirius said. "How about the ugly duckling?"  
"There once was a boy named Sirius," James said. "And he was an ass. And I threatened to kill him with this pillow if he didn't leave me alone."  
"You know, this is my house," Sirius said.  
"Oh yeah..." James said and threw a pillow at Sirius.  
"I'm going to bed so I will not have any further abuse," Sirius said, turning around.  
"Ok," James said, catching the pillow. "Have 'fun'."  
"Ok, that's it," Sirius said, and attacked James on the couch and began to wrestle with him.  
"Ahem," Jamie said after five minutes of loud wrestling. "It's the middle of the night. How the hell are you people so hyper?" 


	19. Chapter 19: A Whole Bunch of Stuff

A/N: Alas, another chapter... As always, please reply and thanks, Leah, for replying again! Also, we're approaching the end, my peeps! So, REPLY!  
Disclaimer: Duh... The song "I'd Rather Be In Love" is by Michelle Branch. Bear with me about the generation gap, ok? I also LOVE that song as well as Michelle Branch. Well, her music, not her herself...  
  
Strangest Friends  
Chapter 19: A Whole Bunch of Stuff  
  
"Hey, Harry," Jamie said, hoisting the baby off of the Potter's couch and into her arms. "Come now, stop crying," she said and boinced him around.  
"He's crying because you're bouncing him around," Sirius said looking at her over a book. They were babysitting for Lily and James as they talked to the Ministry about the Fidelius Charm. They were hoping that they would get permission granted to perform the charm and grant their safety. It was three months after Harry had been born.  
Jamie continued to bounce the baby boy and his crying ceased. In fact, he began to laugh. "Look at that, Sirius," Jamie said, rubbing it into Sirius's face. "Look at that, yes, you like that, don't you Harry?"  
"Go away," Sirius said grumpily.  
"Aw, Sirius, am I bugging you?" Jamie asked.  
"Yes, you are," Sirius said, turning away.   
"What are you reading?" Jamie asked, pushing the book up to see the cover.   
"Stuff about this charm they want to put me through," Sirius said. "It's not going to be fun, that's all I can tell."  
"Why?" Jamie asked. "Oh, man, Harry, you smell," she said and set him down.  
"Ha," Sirius said. "And you want kids."  
"Yes, in fact, I do," Jamie said, changing the struggling baby's diaper. "Man, he's got a mind of his own, this one."  
"Like his father," Sirius said, absentmindly.  
"Ha!" Jamie said, jumping up and making baby powder go all over the floor, making Harry giggle. "Ha!"  
"What?" Sirius asked, looking up.  
"You just talked about James in a non-sarcastic way!" Jamie said, waving her arms around. "This is a moment to go in the history books! Sirius Black gave James Potter a non-sarcastic remark!"  
"Right," Sirius said, looking back into the book.  
"Oh come on," Jamie said, setting back down next to Harry. "You actually expected me not to say something?"  
"True," Sirius said.   
"Here," Jamie said, handing Harry to Sirius. "Hold him for a second, I must use the bathroom."  
Sirius dropped his book as Jamie set Harry into his arms. It was the first time he had even dared to hold Harry. He was so fragile, and Sirius was afraid of hurting him in any way. He looked down at his godson, who was cooing up at Sirius.   
"Hey down there," Sirius said, looking at the baby.  
Harry made small sounds from mouth, making Sirius laugh. Sirius set the baby onto his lap, so that he was sitting up slightly. The baby was looking around at the new view.  
"I think we need a change of reading, don't you Harry?" Sirius asked the boy, taking out a book from the stack that the Potters had next to the couch. "Hm... National Geographic? What's that? Must be some Muggle thing, right, Harry? Now, this is good," Sirius said, pulling out a magazine. "Which Broomstick", of course.  
Jamie watched with amusement at the grown man on the couch with a baby in his lap, explaining to the baby the difference from a Wronski Feint and a normal dive. Harry was pointing to pictures in the book and talking baby talk about them.   
"What was that Harry, did you say the Chudley Cannons are the best?" Sirius was asking him as Jamie sat down. "Oh, you better believe that. It's a wonder your dad isn't on the team."  
"Having a nice conversation?" Jamie asked.  
"Man to man," Sirius said. "You know, male bonding."  
"Oh really," Jamie said, waving her finger in front of Harry's face.  
There were two pops and Sirius and Jamie looked up to see Lily and James.  
"Well?" Jamie asked.  
"I swear, that Crouch is of no help," Lily said. "He practically said that there was no way that we needed to go to these precautions. Sorry, but I would like to live to see my child."  
"But, Fudge said that Dumbledore said that this was pretty much our only way out of this crap," James said. "So Ashbeck (A/N: He's my made up Minister right now.) said that we have a chance of being able to do this."  
"But, we have up to at least a year to know for sure," Lily said gloomily.  
"What!?" Jamie demanded. "You-Know-Who could have, well, you know, you by then!"  
"I know, that's what Fudge said, but Ashbeck has to run it through all of these people to see if we're elligable," James said.  
"This is really dumb, you know that, right?" Jamie said. "They have absolutly nothing to do with when we do the charm or after. And we have to get their permission? It's stupid."  
"Yeah," Lily said, picking up her baby boy who had begun to cry.  
"It's because we stopped talking about Quidditch," said Sirius. "That boy's going to be a natural."  
"Just like his father, eh, Sirius?" Jamie asked.  
"Hey, we're not talking about that," Sirius said.  
"What?" James said.  
Sirius began to talk but Jamie interupted. "Sirius was talking about you James. In a non-sarcastic manner."  
"Oooh," James said, turning towards his best friend. "Padfoot, you are never going to live this down. This is going to your grave. You are going to be tormented for the rest of your life. You-"  
"James," Sirius said, "Shut up."  
"Come on, Sirius," Jamie said, grabbing his hand. "We should go. You have work tomorrow."  
"Sure that's the reason," James said.  
"You know, the day that you don't make a perverted comment towards us will be the day that will live in infamy," Sirius said. "You will here a, 'Prongs, you are never going to live this down. This is going to your grave. You are going to be tormented for the rest of your life.'"  
"Sure," James said as Jamie and Sirius left the house. "Bye, guys."  
"See yah, Potter," Jamie said as she got into the passenger side of the car. She had been banned from driving by Sirius since July 31st. She was already planning her escape to drive.   
They, or Sirius, drove, but they sat in silence. Jamie flipped through the radio and said, "Screw it," and but a tape (A/N: remember those? I don't think they sell them anymore...) into the player. It was Michelle Branch. (A/N: read the disclaimer, ok?) The song "I'd Rather Be In Love" blasted in the speakers. Jamie turned it down a bit.  
She looked out the windows and saw a small scenic view thing. It blew past, but Sirius stopped, looked behind them and went into reverse and pulled into it.  
"Si..." Jamie said, "what are you doing?"  
Sirius smiled at her and fumbled for something in his pocket. Jamie's heart melted, because she knew what he was about to do. She had seen it how many time in Muggle movies? She closed her eyes and smiled.  
Sirius turned back to her and opened the box. Inside was a gold band with a single diamond embedded in it. "I think you know what I'm asking you," he said, looking at her sheepishly.  
"Oh, my God, Sirius," Jamie said and wrapped her arms around him tightly.  
"I take this as a yes," Sirius whispered.  
The radio was playing "Oh, I'd rather be in love with you," as if it had been perfectly cued to that spot. Sirius smiled and thought, 'Thank you, Michelle...'  
  
"Holy crap," Sirius heard as he walked into the house, which was followed with a "NO WAY!"  
It was March of 1981. Nothing had looked up since then about the Fidelius Charm. The Potters had gotten letters every so often form the Ministry updating them about what was going on for them, but all of them told them the same thing. There would be more delays, and they were contemplating their decision.  
"No way, what?" Sirius asked, walking into the kitchen, setting his briefcase on the counter, where Jamie was talking on the phone.  
She put up a finger to say wait a second, and she said, "Ok, thank you so much," and hung up the phone.  
"Well?" Sirius asked as she jumped up.  
"Sirius, the most wonderful thing has just happened," Jamie said.  
"You're pregnant?" Sirius asked.  
"What?" Jamie said, raising an eyebrow.   
"Oh," Sirius said, trying not to feel to let down.  
"Why, you want one?" Jamie asked skeptically.  
"Well, yeah," Sirius said. "But, what's your news?"  
"Sirius, are you being serious for once?" Jamie asked.  
"I'm always Sirius!" Sirius exclaimed.  
"Fine, are you being meaningful for once?" Jamie asked, rolling her eyes.  
"You know, technically, meaningful and serious aren't the same thing," Sirius said.  
"You know, technically, I could shove this pan up your ass," Jamie said, grabbing a pan out of the sink.   
"Think so?" Sirius said, looking at the pan with his head tilted. "You know, that's a pretty big pan, and I don't think it would-"  
"Sirius," Jamie said, exasperated. "Shut the hell up."  
Sirius for once did what Jamie said as she walked past him and into the basement. He had finally reached the point where his smart ass comments had made Jamie mad. Usually, she would bear with them and life would go on normally.   
"Crap..." Sirius said, turning on the spot.   
He walked into their bedroom which was littered with bridal magazines. He picked one up and flipped to the page that was marked. There was a picture of a wedding gown and Sirius sighed. He figured that he'd have to go and apoligize. He actually felt bad for what he had done. He had a tendancy to go to far with his comments.   
Sirius threw the magazine onto the bed and walked to the basement door. He cautiously walked down the steps. Jamie was sitting in a chair fingering her ballet slippers. They were faded and streched out, she had owned them so long.   
"Jamie?" Sirius asked, putting his hand onto her shoulder. "Um... I'm sorry."  
"Yes," Jamie said, her eyes filled with tears and a smile on her face.  
"Yes... what?" Sirius asked her, confused.   
"Yes to your question," Jamie said.  
"What question?" Sirius asked.  
Jamie rolled her eyes. "Yes to your question from when you walked into the house."  
Sirius let this sit in his mind for a moment. She always had a way of using more words than needed when explaining things to him. He let his mouth fall open. "No... way..."  
Jamie just smiled and looked at the floor.  
"Oh my," Sirius said, collapsing into the chair next to Jamie's.  
Jamie smiled and played with the ring on her finger. "Yup."  
"This is," Sirius said, looking for a word.  
"Amazing?" Jamie supplied.  
"Yeah," Sirius breathed.  
"I thought so too," Jamie said.  
  
A/N: Aw... Please reply! 


	20. Chapter 20: October 1981

A/N: Same old spiel. Reply reply reply... Thank you again Leah and StarryNight for replying!  
Discalimer: Duh... You ought to know by now...  
  
Strangest Friends  
Chapter 20: October 1981  
  
Jamie sat on the couch, staring into the book she was reading. She wasn't really reading it. She was pretty much thinking. What, she wasn't sure about. Well, ok, she did know what she was thinking about. Lily and James. They had been on her minds ever since the had gotten some information from the Ministry. Once again, it wasn't to promising. But, when was their information happy and promising. They had told the Potters that it was going through a "vote" thing, but it was just barely passing, so not to get their hopes up. What fine people. Jamie was glad she didn't work there, even though she had a feeling she'd end up there sooner or later.  
Jamie tried to concentrate on her reading, but was unsucessful, again. The Potters, the excessive sicknesses, the looking at dress after dress, looking and smelling at flower after flower, it all just got to her. Her life had did a sudden flip flop when Sirius proposed. Not that she was complaining.   
"I'm home," Sirius called from the kitchen.  
"That's nice," Jamie called back.  
"Thank you," Sirius said, and Jamie recognized the sound of the refridgerator opening.  
"Do you ever not eat?" Jamie joked.  
"Shut up..." Sirius said. "Where are you?"  
Jamie rolled her eyes and laid back in the couch, looking at her book again. It was "The Hobbit" by JRR Tolkein. She had to admit that it was a lot like her world, and wouldn't have been suprised if Tolkein was a wizard. She had read the book once before, and had liked it a lot. But, she wasn't really able to read it now. I think that you ought to know why.  
"Guess what I found out," Sirius said, coming into the living room.  
"What?" Jamie asked, looking over the book.  
"I know something you don't know," he sang.  
"Tell me now," Jamie said. "I'm pregnant, look like an Easter edd slash watermelon and you don't want to toy with me."  
"Ok, I'll tell you," Sirius said.   
He paused.  
"Any day now."  
"It was for dramatic effect. Ok, Lily and James havve gotten approved of the Fidelius Charm," Sirius said.  
"No way..." Jamie said, jumping up.  
"Yah way," Sirius said, but then his face fell. "But... they want me to be their Secret Keeper."  
Jamie looked at him with confusion. "What's wrong with that?"  
"Jamie," Sirius said. "I was, like, second best in our year, for guys at least. I have a pretty good mind. And I also know how people's minds work. Voldemort finds out that the Potters have a Fidelias Charm on them. Who would the Potters have as their Secret Keeper?"  
"You," Jamie said.  
"Me. I have been James's best friend since as long as I can remember. Everyone knows that, at least all of the Death Eaters that went to school with us, which there are a lot. They'll say, 'Yo, Voldie, I know who their Secret Keeper is.' and then they'll be dead."  
Jamie nodded. "Then who? Remus-"  
"No," Sirius said plainly.  
"But-"  
"No, I just..." Sirius said. "No, he has to much pressure on him as it is."  
"Ok..." Jamie said. "Well, not me, because I've been Lily's best friends since school, and I don't think I really want to do that. What about Peter?"  
Sirius looked up and his face brightened. "That's great!"  
"Huh."  
"Well, everyone knows that Peter's practically a Squib, no offense, of course..."  
"Of course."  
"And, who would ask someone like him?"  
"Sirius, you do realize that you're totally dissing one of your best friends, here," Jamie said, smiling all the same.  
"Oh, come on," Sirius said. "You know it's the truth."  
"True that," Jamie said.  
"Ok," Sirius said, pondering the situation. "We have found out how we can save Lily and James. But I'm not going to be the one who breaks it to them."  
"Yeah," Jamie said. "Well, I suppose I could."  
Sirius bent over and picked up the cordless phone. "After you."  
Well, the phone call went well, Lily and James agreed with Sirius and Jamie, and it was all planned out. The charm would be placed that night. Now they had to tell Peter.  
"Do you know where he is?" Jamie asked into the phone.  
"No, but I think he has a phone," James said. "Lily, does Peter have a phone?" There was a pause. "Ok, thanks, yeah, he does, but she doesn't know if he's ever used it before."  
"Well, you can call him," Jamie said. Sirius looked up.   
"I will," Sirius said.  
"What?" Jamie asked. "Ok, James, Sirius wants to."  
"Ok," James said, "Tell him and be at your house tonight at eight." He then gave her the number.  
After saying goodbye, Jamie hung up the phone and stood up, giving it to Sirius.   
"Here, I'll be right back," Jamie said, going into the kitchen.  
Sirius took a deep breath. The real reason he had wanted to call Peter was because of backing out of being the Secret Keeper. They had agreed not to tell anyone about the swich, except for those involved. Not even Remus would know. But, Sirius felt bad, because he had suggested it, mainly because he didn't want to get hurt in anyway. Sure, it sounded really bad, but he couldn't help it. He had a fiancé and a kid on the way.   
Sirius punched in the numbers, and put the phone up to his face. It rang three times until a rather shoked voice came on.  
"H-hello?"   
"Hey, Wormtail, it's Sirius," Sirius said, trying to sound cheerful. He had a deep feeling that he was doing something wrong. He shook it off and said, "Can I ask you something?"  
"What?" Peter said, but it kind of came out as a terrified squeak.  
Sirius was going to ask if something was wrong, but decided to skip it. He came right out and told him about all that was happening with Lily and James and their proposal for him being Secret Keeper.  
"Well?" Sirius finished.  
Peter was silent for a few seconds, as though contemplating the idea. "Yeah, Sirius, I will." His voice seemed happier, for some reason. Sirius figured that it was because Lily and James were going to live now.  
"Be at my house at eight then," Sirius said.   
"Ok," Peter said and hung up.   
'That was easy enough,' Sirius thought to himself, lying back on the couch, and for the first time in a long time felt really truely happy.  
  
"Hello, my dear friends," James greeted, apparating at Sirius and Jamie's house at 8:00. Lily apparated behind him with Harry in her arms.  
Within a matter of seconds, Peter showed up as well.  
"Well, doesn't that just work out dandy," Sirius said.   
"Let's get this over with," Peter said, not seeming his usual freaked out self.  
Lily shot a glance at Jamie, then said, "Ok, if you want."  
Jamie went over to a bookshelf and took out a book and flipped it open to a page that was marked. She walked back to the four others.  
"Ready?" Jamie asked.  
"Yeah," Peter said, looking around at the room.  
"Here, Lily," Jamie said, handing the book to her.  
"No, Jamie, you're the charms master," Lily said, smiling.  
"Ok," Jamie shrugged, and went into her bedroom to fetch her wand. "You'd think I'd learn to carry it around with me."  
The other four giggled, but it was more or less out of nervousness.  
"Ready, Peter?" Jamie asked, gripping her wand.  
"Yeah..." Peter said absentmindedly.  
"Ok," Jamie said, looking into the book. She aimed her wand and said, "Fidelia." A blast of blue light sprung from the end of her wand, making her step back. The light hit Peter, and his body illuminated. As suddenly as it had appeared, it stopped. The blue light disappeared and it was done.   
"That's it?" Sirius asked.  
"Yep," Jamie said, looking into the book.  
"Wow," James said. "That wasn't... that bad."  
"Well, Peter, I think that you should go home and be careful," Lily said, holding a struggling Harry in her arms.  
"Ok..." Peter said, apparently shook up.  
"Oh, and, Peter," Lily said, kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you so much."  
"Uh... you're welcome," Peter said and disapparated.  
"Well, we better be going," James said, taking Harry from Lily's arms.  
"Thank you so much," Lily said, her eyes filled with sincerity. "I don't know what we'd do without you."  
"I don't know we'd do without you guys," Jamie said, smiling.  
"Goodbye," Lily said, and disapparated, her husband following the suit.  
  
It was a week later, Halloween, if you want to be precise, which in this case it would be a good idea. Jamie was handing out candy to a some small children.   
"And, a sucker for the ballerina, ooh, good choice, sweetheart, I'm a ballerina myself," Jamie said, putting the candy into the bag.  
"Really?" the girl asked, her eyes wide.  
"Yep," Jamie laughed. "And, some gum for the, oh, let me guess," Jamie said. "A witch?"  
"Mh hm!" the little girl said happily. Shehad a pointed hat and long black robes that were ripped and shaggy. "Do you like my costume?"  
"I love it, sweetie," she said and put the candy into the bag she was holding out.   
"You're going to be a wonderful mother," said the woman who was gesturing the children away.  
"Oh, why thank you," Jamie said, placing a hand on her stomach.   
"Did you hear that, Si? She said I'm going to be a wonderful mother," Jamie said, closing the door. It was getting dark, and the kids were starting to stop coming. Jamie guessed that it was the last group.  
"I could have told you that," Sirius said over "The Daily Prophet." "Want to go see Lily and James?"  
"Sure," Jamie said, "Lemme go and get my coat.  
  
Lily walked up the stairs, holding a disgruntled Harry in her arms.   
"Harry, stop struggling," Lily said, setting him down in his crib. She began to sing a lullaby to her son, and it began to sooth him slightly, he stopped wriggling.  
"Lily," James said, appearing at the door. "Is he ok?"  
"He's fine, honey," Lily said, smiling. "He needed to get his diaper changed. Can you go get the diapers? They're in the bathroom."  
"Sure," James said. He turned to go down the steps.   
As he rounded the corner, there was a knock at the door. James looked at it, confused, and looked at the clock. It was 9:00, and trick-or-treating stopped at 8:30. He shrugged and walked to the door, opening it. But, instead of the cheery "Trick or treat!" from the neighborhood kids which he expected, he heard a high cackling laugh.  
"Oh no," James said quietly, backing up slightly and trying to grab his wand in his pocket as a surge of anger went through his body. "Peter... you..."  
"Hello, James," said Voldemort, from under his cloak. "Nice to see you."  
"James what's-" Lily called from at the top of the stairs.  
"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him!" James cried, looking up at his bride. "Go! Run! I'll hold him off until-"  
"Avada Kadavra!" Voldemort roared, a bright green light escaping from his wand.  
Lily turned and ran back into the nursery before the light lifted, she didn't think that she'd be able to bear seeing her husband... dead. She scooped up the baby boy and grabbed her wand.  
"Don't worry, Harry," she said, "We're going to be all right."  
The baby was looking up at his mother, with what must have been a look of confusion. Lily heard the door to the nursery fly open and watched it slam into the other wall. She took a deep breath and pulled the baby Harry close to her body.  
"Hello, Mrs Potter, or should I say Ms, now that you're minus a husband," Voldemort taunted, followed by a high cackling laughter.  
The taunt about James echoed in Lily's mind, but she controlled herself, bringing Harry closer to her body.  
"Now, give me the boy," the evil wizard said.  
Lily gasped. She had no idea that this was about Harry. She was tempted to turn around, but she didn't.  
"Now!" Voldemort yelled.  
"Not Harry," Lily whimpered. "Not Harry, please not Harry!"  
"Stand aside, you silly girl... stand aside now..."  
"Not Harry, please no," Lily said again. "Take me, kill me instead-"  
"Give me the boy!" Voldemort demanded, raising his wand.  
"Not Harry!" Lily pleaded. "Please... have mercy... have mercy..." She began to choke on her tears, which were now flowing down her face. She was going to die. Her whole family was going to be gone.   
A tear landed on Harry's forehead as she set him down and she heard the incantation being screamed, and she screamed too, then collapsed next to her baby's crib, the crib she and James had taken so long to pick out.  
"Hello, Harry," Voldemort said, kicking the young woman aside. He sneared down at the baby who was smiling widely, giggling almost.   
"Avada Kadavra," Voldemort said, as though it was something he had done hundreds of times before, which he had. But, then, something that even Voldemort could explain happened. The curse somehow rebounded, hitting himself. He felt himself going whispy, or something, and disappear all together.  
It was suddenly quiet, and all that could be heard was the cry of a small baby, and a motorcycle coming down the road.  
  
A/N: Thank you soooo much, Meduline!!!!!! I'm such a dork!!! 


	21. Chapter 21: Goodnight, My Angel

A/N: Heyo, heyo! This is, drumroll please, the last chapter of Strangest Friends. I know, that's all depressing, but there will be a sequal, which I am about to write as soon as I type this thing up. This is a really long chapter, because I have to wrap it all up. Danke for replying, Leah and Meduline and all you otehr peeps who replied. It means a lot to me when you reply, because then I know that people are actually reading this thing, and I'm not doing it to waste discs.  
Discalimer: Why do I have to got through this every single time I write a chapter? Do you REALLY think I'm trying to steal JK Rowling's work? I don't thinks so. Somehow I think that we look a tad bit different, but that's just me... Also, the songs at the end are not mine.  
  
Strangest Friends  
Chapter 21: Goodnight, My Angel  
  
Sirius turned the corner onto the street which the Potters lived on his beloved motorcycle. He was alone, might I add, because Jamie had forgotten something for Lily and James. Anyway, Sirius pulled into the Potter's driveway. He saw that their front door had been broken down. He desperatly hoped it was rowdy trick-or-treaters, He jumped off his bike and almost fainted upon entering the front hall of the house.  
"Oh no... James," Sirius whispered, bending over his best friend and smoothing his everywhere hair out of his face. His glasses were a few feet away from him, broken. James looked as if he was just asleep.  
Sirius painfully blinked tears from his eyes as he heard a tiny cry from upstairs. Harry? Alive? Sirius sprinted up the staircase.  
"Harry?" Sirius asked, poking his head into the baby's nursery, which had been decorated with a large assortmant of cartoon-style animals.  
Sirius saw Lily on the floor, a few feet away from the crib holding a crying baby. Sirius walked to the crib and looked down on Harry, who stopped crying almost instantly at the sight of Sirius. "Siri?" he said, his word for Sirius.  
"Yeah," Sirius said as he reached in to pick up Harry, and saw that the boy had a small patch of blood on his forehead. Sirius carefully wiped it off with a blanket in the crib. Harry tensed up slightly, as though the touch was painful. Sirius noticed that hiding underneath the blood was a cut shaped like a bolt of lightening. Sirius felt a shiver go through his spine, remembering copying notes from James about what happened after a person was touched by a deadly curse, and that this was one of the souvenirs that the person would acquire.   
"All right, come here, Harry," Sirius said, holding the baby in his arms and wrapping a blanket around the small baby.  
Sirius walked out of the nursery, down the staircase, and into the front hall. Sirius paused by James and picked up his glasses. He pocketed them, for some reason.  
"Daddy," Harry said, his hands reaching out to James.  
"Shh... come on, Harry," Sirius said, "it's going to be all right."  
As Sirius walked out of the house, he felt a surge of saddness go through him. 'Daddy' had been Harry's first word, and Sirius remembered when James had called Sirius and Jamie, ecastatic at the fact his son could now acknowledge him.  
As Sirius reached his bike, Jamie's car turned around the corner he had turned just minutes before. Then Sirius heard a loud crunching behind him, then a loud crumbling that sounded like an explosion. Sirius knew what had just happened. The Potters house had been destroyed.  
"Sirius!" Jamie shreiked, leaping out of her car. "What just... where are... oh no..." Her face contorted as realization washed over her.  
Sirius merely nodded.  
Jamie closed her eyes, and leaned against the hood of her car, beginning to sob. As she did, a loud popping noise came from the sidewalk.  
"Sirius? Jamie?" asked a huge man names Hagrid, "What're yah doin' 'ere?"  
"We were coming to see Lily and James, but..." Sirius said, his voice cracking.  
"Oh," Hagrid said, looking up at the house, "I'm really sorry, yah two."  
"W-why are you here, Hagrid?" Jamie asked shakilly.  
"I'm 'ere ter collect Harry fer Professor Dumbledore," Hagrid announced. "He's ter go ter his aunt an' uncles's house. The Dursley's I think he said."  
"What?" Jamie and Sirius said in unison.  
"What?" Hagrid asked, taken aback.  
"You can't!" Jamie said.  
"Those Dursleys, they're horrible! They're the biggest bunch of Muggles if there ever were any!" Sirius exclaimed.  
"Well, those're Dumbledore's orders, and I have ter follow 'em," Hagrid said.  
"But, Hagrid," Jamie argued. "We're Harry's godparents."  
"Lily and James appointed us Harry's legal guardians if anything was to happen to them," Sirius added.  
"I'm sorry, you two," Hagrid said. "But I have ter do what Dumbledore says."  
Sirius and Jamie exchanged a look of defeat, seeing that Hagrid wasn't going to budge, and Sirius handed Harry to Hagrid. Jamie sniffed and looked at the baby boy in the huge man's arms.   
"Wait, Hagrid," Jamie said, pulling out what she had gotten for the Potters. "Harry should have this."  
It was a large picture that Jamie had just taken of the Potters. It had been a few days before the Fidelius Charm was performed. She had just gotten it developed.  
"Thanks," Hagrid said, and put it into a pocket in his large coat. "I'll be off. I'm not sure how I'm going to get to Surrey on time though..."  
"Take my bike," Sirius said, waving his hand at it. "I won't be needing it anymore."  
Hagrid and Jamie looked at Sirius as though he was nuts. Hagrid shrugged and mounted the motorcycle.  
"Thanks, Sirius," he said, revving it up. "Take care, you two."  
Jamie and Sirius stood next to each other, watching until Hagrid and Harry disappeared in the sky.  
"Come on," Jamie whispered and got into the car. For once there was no argument over who was going to drive. Jamie climbed into the driver's seat and turned the key in the ignition.   
They sat in silence as Jamie drove home. Sirius let a stifled sob escape once in awhile from his face, which was buried in his hands.   
"Sirius, it's going to be ok," Jamie said, her eyes on the road.  
"I have to find Pettigrew," Sirius said. He said 'Pettigrew' as if it was a curse.  
"And what are you going to do when you find him?" Jamie asked. "Kill him and then get a lifetime imprisonment in Azkaban? I don't think so, Sirius."  
"He should be the one to go to Azkaban," Sirius said.   
"Sirius, don't do anything you're going to regret later," Jamie said, shaking her head. She knew that he didn't hear that, and wasn't going to admit that she said it later.  
  
Sirius and Jamie had a sleepless night, talking on the couch about Lily and James. It was now 7:30, and Jamie was making another pot of coffee for the two of them.  
"Oh, and I also got these out of the house," Sirius said, remembering and taking out the glasses of James's from his pocket of his cloak.  
"Oh... man," Jamie said, holding the glasses. They were broked in half on the bridge of the black round glasses. "We should give them to Harry," Jamie said quietly, entering the room.  
"Yeah, and then the Dursley's would throw them out almost instantly," Sirius said. "You're right, though, he ought to have them."  
Jamie sat down and looked at the glasses in her hands "I can't believe it..."  
"Yeah," Sirius said, putting his arm around her shoulders.  
"The Ministry's going to swarm the house," Jamie said.   
"You know something," Sirius said. "We're the only ones that know that Pettigrew was the Secret-Keeper. They'll all think it was me."  
"You're going to have to hide," Jamie said, looking at his face painfully.  
Sirius didn't respond, just looked at the mantel of their fireplace, which was crowded with pictures and nick-nacks. In almost every picture was Lily and James. They had been such a big part of their life, and now they had just left. He remembered all the times that they had spent together, in Hogwarts and out. Sirius shook his head slightly and sighed.  
"Well, I'm going to go get dressed," Jamie said quietly and walked out of the living room.  
Sirius sat on the couch, watching the fire dance inside of the fireplace. He knew, somehow, that that was the last time in a really long time he'd see the fire crackling merrily. His eyes directed back to the mantel and he saw a picture of Pettigrew. Sirius scowled angrily, and picked up the picture. Peter was smiling happily out of the picture, waving at Sirius. Sirius took the picture out of the frame and ripped it in half. It disinigrated, as all wizarding photos did after they were destroyed.  
"Si, what are you doing?"   
"Nothing," Sirius said, looking up at Jamie. She was grabbing her cloak. "What are you doing?"  
"I'm going to the Dursley's. Give Harry the glasses," Jamie said. "Say goodbye..."  
"All right," Sirius said.   
"Sirius," Jamie said, looking him straight in the eyes. "Don't you dare go anywhere to find Peter."  
Sirius looked to the floor.  
"Si, I don't want you to have to leave me," Jamie said. "Stay here and lie low."  
"Fine," Sirius said.  
"Thank you," Jamie said, kneeling next to him. "I'm sorry, but you know."  
"Yeah," Sirius said. "I understand."  
"Ok," Jamie said, and kissed him gently. "I'll be back soon."  
"All right," Sirius said, leaning back on the couch as Jamie left the house.  
  
Jamie had been to the Dursleys house once before, and she wasn't really wanting to go back. She knew that they were totally against the Wizarding type, so she took off her cloak before getting out of the car. The reason she had gone to the Dursleys, was for Petunia's bridal shower. She had only invited Lily because her mother had insisted, so Lily dragged Jamie along. It hadn't been the most pleasant experience, Lily and Jamie had been shunned by the festivities, but it was getting out of the house and hanging out with Lily, so it was ok.   
Jamie climbed out of her car and made sure she had the glasses in her pocket. She approached the house, that seemed to seem like a perfect family household. She knocked on the door, and Vernon Dursley answered.  
"Who are you?" he asked through the screen of their screen door. "And if you're selling anything, we don't want it."  
"Um, I'm Jamie Williams," Jamie said cautiously. "I'm Harry's godmother-"  
Vernon's face contorted.  
"-and I have something for him of father's," she finished.  
"So?" he asked.  
"Well, I was wondering if I could see him," Jamie said.  
"Oh, well, all right," he said, "don't be to long though."  
"Ok," Jamie said and went through the door.  
"You're a... you know, right?" he said, looking out at Jamie's car.  
"A witch? Yes, I am," Jamie said.  
"Well, nice car you have there," he said curtly.  
"Oh, thanks," Jamie said, suprised at his half way politness.  
"Yes, well, the boy's in the living room," Vernon said, pointing through a doorway.  
"All right," Jamie said, and walked into the living room. The room's walls were covered with pictures of the Dursley's yound son Dudley. Harry was sitting on the couch, looking around.  
"Hi, Harry!" Jamie said, sitting next to him and setting him on her lap.  
Harry's eyes widened at the sight of Jamie, and a smile cracked across his face. "Jaja!" he said.  
"Yep, it's me!" Jamie said, laughing. "How're you doing? I'm sorry Sirius and I couldn't take you. We really wanted to."  
Harry nodded, as though he knew what Jamie was saying.  
"Oh, I have something for you," Jamie said, taking out the glasses. "These were your Daddy's."  
"Daddy," Harry said, taking the glasses in his hand.   
"Here, let me fix them," Jamie said, placing a quick "Reparo," spell on them, bonding the bridge back together. "There you go."  
Harry put them on his face and laughed as though he was a comedian.  
"Oh, Harry," Jamie said, hugging the little boy tightly. "I'm going to miss you so much."  
Harry stopped moving and yawned.   
"Here, sweetie, you lay down right here," Jamie said, laying Harry onto the couch and covering him up. "Good luck, sweetheart," she said, and traced her finger over the scab on his forehead. "You're going to be all right," she said aloud, more to reassure herself.  
  
Sirius paced the living room again. He was suprised he hadn't worn a hole in the floor. He was waiting for the Ministry to burst in on him at any moment. He shuddered at the thought. The last day he had been more emotional than he ever had throughout his whole life. All he could think about was how much he missed James and Lily, how he should have insisted on take Harry, how he didn't want to go to Azkaban, how much he hated Pettigrew, and how much he didn't want to leave Jamie.   
Sirius retreated from his pacing and sat on the couch. He flipped the TV on, and began to channel surf. He turned on the news, which showed a picture of the Potter's destroyed house and how they had no idea what caused it. They said that the Potters had been salvaged from the wreck, but their son, Harry, hadn't been found.  
Sirius turned off the television, and resisted the urge to put his fist through the screen. He didn't think that Jamie would like it.  
Sirius stood up and decided he had to get out. He had to find Pettigrew and teach him a lesson. He took a piece of paper and scrawled a note to Jamie:  
"Dear Jamie,  
I know, you said not to leave, and I said I wouldn't, but come on. Did you really expect me to stay at home? You know me far to well. I hope that everything went well at the Dursleys. I miss the Potters so much, Jamie, and I have to get the evil that has caused the two of us so much pain. Woah, that was a sudden change of subject. Anyway, I'll be home soon after you get home. Please don't come looking for me, even though I know you will. And no, before you say it, this is not your fault. I have to do this now or never.   
Love Forever,  
Sirius"  
Sirius quickly reread the note and nodded. That sounded about right. He left the note on the counter top and apparated in a public restroom in London, hoping no one would notice he never went into it.  
  
Jamie sped home in her car. She knew Sirius wasn't going to be home. She knew him far to well. As she turned sharply into her driveway, she apparated into the kitchen. She instantly saw the note that Sirius had left and swore loudly.  
"Sirius, you..." Jamie said, "I told you not to go..."  
Jamie apparated back into her car, and sped off to London. She knew he was going to be there, somewhere. She ditched her car, somewhere near a park and ran into the city. She had no idea where Sirius was, but she had to find him, before he did something to get himself into any trouble. She was running across a street, when she saw them. Sirius and Peter. Peter was facing Sirius, his wand pointed at Sirius's heart.   
"Sirius, no!" Jamie yelled.  
"Sirius! How could you!" Peter shouted. There was a small crowd forming around the two men. "Lily and James? How could you?"  
Sirius reached for his wand, but Jamie saw that he never got it. There was a loud explosion, and Jamie leaped behind the nearest building, watching the street blow up around the two men. When she crawled out from behind the building, she saw that there was a small crater around where Peter had been standing. Peter wasn't there, but she did see some fragments, a finger, which made her want to puke. There were a bunch of people dead that were standinga round Sirius and Peter. Sirius was curled up into a ball, covering his head.  
"Sirius, are you ok?" Jamie asked, rushing towards him.  
Sirius slowly looked up at her and said, "I told you not to come."  
"And I told you not to leave the house!" Jamie said. "Now come on, the Ministry will be here any minute."  
"No," Sirius said, "they're here."  
He pointed down the road, where a bunch of people were apparating.  
"Run," he hissed to Jamie. "Hide."  
"But-"  
"No, you have to go," Sirius said, "Hurry."  
"Ok," Jamie said, jumping up.   
"Jamie," Sirius said, looking at her, "I love you. And I promise you. We'll be together again. I promise."  
"Si, I-"  
"Go!"  
Jamie nodded and ran as fast as she could, back to her car. She could hear Sirius laughing. She knew that he knew what Pettigrew had done. As soon as he had caused the explosion, he cut off his finger and transformed to a rat.   
Jamie turned on her car and drove back to her house. She turned her radio on and began searching through it. On one station was "Goodbye to You" by Michelle Branch. On another was "Crazy" by KC and Jojo. On another was "Every Rose Has It Thorn" by Poison.   
"DOES EVERYONE KNOW ABOUT THIS?!" Jamie shouted to herself in the car. She couldn't believe that every station had a love song on. Her life had just taken a turn for the worst, and all they could supply her with was love songs. That didn't help in the least.   
Jamie turned to one more station, and "Lullabye (Goodnight, my Angel)" by Billy Joel was on. Jamie's eyes finally filled with tears, realization washing through her. She would never see Lily or James again. Sirius was going to go to Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit. Remus would most likely think that Sirius was the Secret-Keeper. She was carrying the child of who was now thought of as a convicted murderer. The man that she had loved for so many years. The man that she was supposed to be marrying in the next month. It couldn't be happening. But it was. It was all over.  
Jamie pulled over on the side of the road, disregarding the sign that said, "Emergancy Stops Only." She turned up the music slightly and rested her head on the steering wheel, and allowed herself to cry.  
~*~*~*~  
"Lullabye (Goodnight, My Angel)"  
Goodnight, my angel  
Time to close your eyes  
And save these questions for another day  
I think I know what you've been asking me  
I think you know what I've been trying to say  
I promised I would never leave you  
And you should always know  
Wherever you may go  
No matter where you are  
I never will be far away  
  
Goodnight, my angel  
Now it's time to sleep  
And still so many things I want to say  
Remember all the songs you sang for me  
WHen we went sailing on an emerald bay  
ANd like a boat out on the ocean  
I'm rocking you to sleep  
THe water's dark  
And deep inside this ancient heart  
You'll always be a part of me  
  
Goodnight, my angel  
Now it's time to dream  
And dream how wonderful your life will be  
Someday your child may cry  
And if you sing this lullabye  
Then in your heart  
There will always be a part of me  
  
Someday we'll all be gone  
But lullabyes go on and on...  
They never die  
That's how you  
And I  
Will be  
~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks Yous:  
  
1: Thank you, Nikki! You have been here, reading my fic, saying, 'Yes, it's good!' over and over again, until I finally agreed! Thanks for helping me on my way to correct grammar and spelling as well, as annoying as it can be!  
2: Thank you, Leah, my new found friend! Thanks for replying non-stop and all the ideas you have given me! You convinced me to keep on going, as well as Nikki!  
3: Thank you, JK Rowling! Chances of her ever reading this are slim, but thanks for letting all of us wannabe-writers for using your characters in our stories!  
4: Thank you, Pantaliamon! I don't know if you ever read this, but without your story, "Love Story 1975," I would have never written this one. Thanks!  
5: Thank you, all my loyal repliers! Without all of you, I wouldn't have gottent the input I needed and wanted! Thank you so much!  
  
I will let you all know, that there will be a sequal to this fic, which I really liked. I have it all planned out, and I hope that you'll read that as well! Thank you once more for the various reasons you helped me along the way. This is the first chapter fic the I have ever written, and actually finished!   
  
And with that, I end, "Strangest Friends." 


End file.
